


Darkness' Addiction to Light

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic starts from the mangas, right after Yami no Yuugi won his game against Seto Kaiba in Death-T. Yuugi has been aware of his other half for some time now and he had also told his three best friends about his darkness during Death-T. After Kaiba's games, thinking that he doesn't fear his other half anymore, Yuugi's assuming is taken back when he starts to remain more and more conscious during the times when Yami no Yuugi takes control over his body and plays his games against the people who hurt him. Shocked about what he has to watch from afar and confused by what he is feeling during these times, Yuugi becomes sad and fearful again about his other half. That is, until Yami no Yuugi does more than punish bad people. He's finally able to talk to Yuugi and tries to convince him to attend a meeting in their soul room. Will this meeting help Yuugi to understand his darkness and his own feelings? Will he even dare to meet his Yami after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light's Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some madness, lime, lemon, light spoilers for everything in the manga till Death-T  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Genre: Romance, Darkfic, PWP  
> Pairings: Yami no YuugixYuugi
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction. I write only for fun and to get better at English. ^__^
> 
> And I must not forget, many thanks to Deb for betareading.
> 
>  
> 
> This thing with the names:  
> Well, I am using the original Japanese Names but... since I saw a lot of fics where this terrible English names were used, I will give a "who is who here for help". ^^
> 
> Yami Yuugi = Yami no Yuugi, Mou hitori no Boku (called by Yuugi) (YY)  
> Yugi Mutou = Yuugi Mutou (YM)  
> Joey Wheeler = Katsuya Jonouchi (KJ)  
> Seto Kaiba = Seto Kaiba (SK)  
> Tristan Taylor = Hiroto Honda  
> Tea Gardener = Anzu Mazaki
> 
>  
> 
> "Speaking" = Speaking  
> 'Thinking' = Thinking  
> "Mind communication" = Mind communication between Hikari and Yami + speaking of the spirits outside the soul room

* * *

_In Ancient Egypt, there existed a force so powerful, that it threatened to destroy the world. But then a brave, young pharaoh locked the power away by sacrificing his own life. Though this dark power was great, it was nothing compared to the light which existed in the form of a young boy at the same time. Many people tried to take control of the boy and to use his powers. But the boy was extremely well protected by the pharaoh, unlike no other treasure in the whole Egypt had ever been._

_And as time went on, kindness and friendship between the pharaoh and the light changed to obsession for the pharaoh. He kept the boy close and allowed nobody to even touch him anymore. But the light wouldn't have it any other way. They loved each other with a passion nobody ever thought a holder of darkness and light could possess for each other. And if someone hurt the light, the person would find hell descend upon him, from the hands of the ruler of Egypt himself._

_Still, through all the protection, a marionette of the shadows was able to kill the light thanks to a hideout. This made the pharaoh so angry, that every power was taken and locked away, together with the soul of the pharaoh himself. Since then the soul had been waiting to be released to find his reborn light and never let go of him ever again._

 

**Darkness' addiction to Light**

Light's Fear

"Did you hear about Wakabe-kun?"

"Yeah, horrible, wasn't it?"

"But he was a bully..."

"Still it's already the 20th, isn't it?"

Whispers all around him. Why wouldn't they stop? He didn't want to be reminded.

'Oh please stop it, please don't talk about it anymore,' he thought desperately. But his prayers weren't answered. The whispers and talking continued to echo through the classroom; and no matter how much he tried to shut the voices out, he just couldn't.

Suddenly two new figures entered the classroom. Nobody paid much attention to them as they walked through the room straight to the table where their friend was sitting.

"Hey Yuugi!" the tall blond cheered joyfully, oblivious to the hung head and the slight shaking of fingers which gripped onto the table. He gave a slight glance at the two figures.

"Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun," he acknowledged quietly.

'Oh please don't you two talk about it as well, please don't,' his mind pleaded. But the next second his hopes where shattered again.

"Did you hear the talk about Wakabe?" Jonouchi asked, still cheerful and oblivious to Yuugi's unusual condition. The grip of the fingers around the table fortified. This didn't go unnoticed by Honda this time and the brown haired teen raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Normally Yuugi was always cheerful and optimistic. That was the way Jonouchi and he had met this boy for the first time. To be this down and shaken could only mean something bad had happened. He looked over to Anzu, who sat two tables away, her eyes watching her small friend from childhood like a hawk. When she noticed Honda's questioning gaze though, she just shrugged her shoulders in a helpless motion.

She had already noticed her friend's condition before, but hadn't been able to get anything out of him. So Honda focused back on Yuugi and Jonouchi. First one just confirmed of his knowledge of Wakabe.

"Strange thing, isn't it?" Jonouchi went on easily. "He plainly became insane from one day to the next, just like so many others before him. And another one even died."

'Oh stop it!' the thoughts became panicked now, while Honda and Anzu stared at the blonde with wide, shocked eyes. 'Stop it!'

"I know not many heard about that but... Satoshi was found dead in an empty classroom this morning. I heard them say it was a heart attack. But... what the hell could have scared him so much that he just shrieked and died?"

'Quit it!' The thoughts in his head became even more frantic.

"Still, I can't be really sorry." Jonouchi added and shrugged. "They were really bad bullies. I mean Honda an' me were not the best of guys either, I admit, but I was not as bad as these two were, right Honda?"

'QUIET!'

Honda was just to give a comment of his own, when Yuugi finally looked up. Now it was obvious to even the carefree Jonouchi that something was very wrong. Yuugi was as pale as a ghost, scratches and dried blood still visible on forehead and cheeks, his lips trembling and his eyes shone with a desperation nobody knew he possessed. Anzu, who had just joined the two boys, gasped when she saw the state her friend was in.

"Yuugi, what's happened to you?" Jonouchi whispered, while his face became nearly as pale as the one of his best friend.

"They beat me up...," he whispered to his three friends so quietly, it was nearly unable to be understood. But the words still reached their ears and anger showed on Jonouchi's face.

"They WHAT?" he growled. "WHO? WHO did it?"

"Wakabe-kun beat me up," Yuugi repeated in hollow voice. "And Satoshi-kun threatened to kill me... yesterday."

Realization shone in three pairs of eyes.

"The other Yuugi," Jonouchi spoke aloud the thought of everyone, for one time in his life left speechless.

"Yami no Yuugi," Anzu added in a whisper. Honda just nodded in agreement and Yuugi hung his head again.

"But...," started Jonouchi after a while of awkward silence. "This isn't a bad thing, nothing for you to feel bad about, Yuugi. They hurt people. And... and you said Satoshi tried to kill you? So what if he was the one to die? He didn't deserve anything else!"

At these words, Yuugi shook his head violently.

"No, no, no!" he nearly shouted, now hysterical. "Not like this, they didn't... I mean... you can't judge them. You didn't see how things happened. But I... I remember things happening, Jonouchi-kun! Slowly, with every new bully who faces mou hitori no boku, I can remember more about it, I can WATCH while he does what he does."

He looked up again at his friends, tears now clearly at the corner of his eyes.

"And, the most terrible thing is... every time I watch him punish someone... I feel oddly satisfied and... for a second I don't feel sorry... this is not like me... it shouldn't be this way!"

Anzu's eyes had softened when she listened to Yuugi, while Honda and Jonouchi exchanged a helpless look, not sure what to say or do.

"Yuugi it's OK," the girl tried to soothe him. "I think mou hitori no Yuugi is only trying to protect you by punishing the people who hurt you with the same thing they normally do to other people. And who would not be satisfied to see the person who was mean and brutal to you, getting what he deserved?"

"But that's not like me!" Yuugi cried. "I normally don't hate people, even if they are mean to me or hurt me. I just can't hate people nor find satisfaction in their punishment. But... now it's changing and... I am afraid that I could become like him."

'So this is what's bothering him,' Anzu thought, surprised. 'And he takes it so badly.'

"Oh Yuugi," Jonouchi sighed. "You shouldn't be upset about yourself. You are a great guy, always caring about others, always friendly and loving and you give bad people so many new chances. You did so when it came to Honda and me and we are very grateful for it."

At his side, Honda nodded seriously and a small encouraging smile danced over his lips.

"But at some point," Jonouchi continued, "It really should be enough. If people don't take the hints, they have to face the consequences and then nobody should be sorry for them."

Yuugi still hung his head and his friends weren't able to change his mind for the time being, because at that moment the teacher chose to walk into the classroom. The whispers and talks around Yuugi died down immediately and for this, one small built boy of fifteen years, was really, really grateful.

 

* * *

Yuugi lay on his bed crying. It was all he had done since he'd arrived home. His grandfather and mother hadn't noticed his distress so far. How could they? His grandfather was busy in the shop and hadn't seen more than a fleeting glimpse of his grandson and his mother was away visiting a friend.

So here he was, all alone in his small room with a burden of guilt so heavy he was not sure how to carry it. His friends had tried the entire school day to ease his pain and his guilt. Right after they had taken him to the nurse's office to clean up his still, untended wounds, did the three teens try to coax him into believing that the satisfaction he had felt when his tormentors had got their cruel punishment was only fair. In the end they had given up on their small built friend and chosen to give him some time alone to think and sort out things. But Yuugi was far too depressed to even try thinking straight.

It started to become dark outside now and the small boy still lay on his bed, hiccuping and sniffling into his pillows.

_"Little Light, why so sad? Why so deeply hurt?"_

Yuugi jerked up his head so suddenly that his vision became blurred for a moment. His eyes were red and wet streams of salty tears garnished his cheeks. But this didn't matter to him at the moment. All that mattered was what got his attention so suddenly just seconds before.

It couldn't be. He was hearing things, surely he was. There was no way that a voice just spoke inside his head.

_"Kind Light, why are you crying? Please tell me what's your distress? Who caused you such pain?"_

Again the voice in his head, there was no denying this time. Yuugi's whole body started to tremble. Now that he was sure he wasn't imagining things, he had a pretty good idea about who was talking to him right now... and he feared the speaker, feared the one who seemed to live inside his soul.

"Go away!" he cried out and buried his face into his pillow in a weak attempt to shut out the voice in his head. "Please, just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you."

Strange feelings brushed through the inside of Yuugi's consciousness. Feelings which were not his. First there was anger, but only for a second, followed by slight hurt and confusion. Then there was calmness, warmth and comfort, which tried to soothe his distressed soul.

 _"Why do you try to deny me?"_ the voice inside his head spoke up again, the tone sad and thoughtful. _"I am not here to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. My only desire is to protect you and keep you safe from any bad soul."_

"But you hurt me!" Yuugi whimpered back. "You hurt me and you scare me. You possessed my body and caused all these terrible things to these people out there. So many who became insane and then there are those two who even died. I don't want to feel satisfied watching them being punished... this is not what I am supposed to feel, I should feel sorry for them, I should have tried something to stop you. But I didn't. I simply watched; and the last time I even felt content with it. You noticed it, didn't you? But this is not the way I want to feel about people. I hate beatings, I hate fights and sorrow, I hate to see people getting hurt, even if they are bullies."

The voice was silent for a while and Yuugi was already hoping that he had been left alone again, but no such luck.

 _"Yes, you feel sorry for every being in this world,"_ the voice admitted thoughtfully. _"You are an innocent and I don't want you any other way, believe me. You are my Light, my sweet, lovely, innocent, pure little Light."_

"Then why change me?" the small teen cried out desperately, new tears streaming down his face.

_"I didn't change you. You never changed. But realize one thing, as pure and innocent as you are, in the deepest depths of your heart, you can't deny that the punishment your tormentors got, was the right thing and that they didn't deserve anything less.  This is what you felt last time you were able to watch my actions. It was your heart which agreed with what I did. Don't deny it, little Light. Don't betray your heart's judgment."_

"Nooooooo! I don't want to believe in such things! Don't make me, don't try to persuade me into believing things I don't think are right."

 _"I won't,"_ the voice in his head vowed solemnly. _"I would never do such a thing. It would destroy your pure light. That is the last thing I would do. But... please understand that I also can't change my way of dealing with threats to my little Light. I will continue to punish whoever causes you pain. But if it makes you so distressed, please let me soothe you. Let me hold you, coax you and do everything to make my actions up to you, to help you feel better."_

"What... do you mean?" Yuugi asked timidly, his tears finally subsiding, but his body shaking even more now.

 _"Come to me, little Light,"_ the voice enticed. _"Come to me and let me give you the peace you crave so much."_

"NO!" Yuugi jerked up on his bed again, his eyes wide and trembling with fear now. "No, please, I don't want to... please... just leave me alone... I want to be alone, just be by myself!"

There was a small silence before the voice spoke up again, defeat obvious in its tone.

_"As you wish. I will leave you for now. But remember this... I am here with you and I care for you more than anything else in this world. I won't let you get hurt by other people and I won't watch you crying yourself to sleep night after night forever. I accept your wishes, but not forever... because you are half of my soul... you are mine as I am yours. So I won't wait forever. Sleep well, little Light. Sleep well and dream the dreams you like. Dreams of light and innocence, of friends and a world without hurt.  Just remember I'll try everything in my power to let at least a part of this dream-world come true for you."_

And with that, the voice fell silent, leaving Yuugi alone to think and sort out what just happened.

After that, the small teen lay awake for quite a while, not able to get any sleep. His thoughts always circled around his other half, his darker side and what he'd told him.

>

It was after midnight before exhaustion finally took over and Yuugi fell into a deep slumber, with dreams full of light and happiness, sorrow and worry forgotten for this moment of time.

 

* * *

 

Next day was a Saturday and there was no school for Yuugi. For that the boy was thankful, because it meant no talks and whispers about the latest events and no reminders for him. Also he had recovered a little from what he had witnessed as well as from the talk he'd had with his other half the night before. Now in daylight it all seemed to be just a bad dream.

The small teen spend the time with his new and old friends Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda. Jonouchi had developed a liking for the card game 'Duel Monsters' which Yuugi played and won against Seto Kaiba. So, now the group spend most of their time shopping for cards and trying to built a good deck for the tall blonde.

Anzu and Honda bought some cards as well and they also played one round against Yuugi for fun. But since the small one won easily, they gave up and were content to just watch their friend explaining some strategies to the slightly clueless Jonouchi.

The day was fun for the four friends and since they all seemed to have come to the silent agreement to not talk about Yuugi's distress from the day before, it was easy for him to totally forget about it while he spent time with his friends.

When the sun set, giving way to nighttime, Yuugi stood happily in front of the game shop and waved goodbye to his three friends. The day really had been great and during dinner with his family the small one chatted eagerly about the events of the day and when the talks went on to Duel Monsters, a big discussion about the card game started between him and his grandfather, much to the distress of his very straight and rational thinking mother.

Finally Yuugi retreated to his room, full stomach and content with life for once. But the peace of his soul was shattered sooner than he had hoped for.

He was laying on his bed, eyes closed and a small smile playing around his lips, but it quickly vanished, to be replaced by shock and fear when the now familiar voice spoke up inside his head again.

>

 _"You are happy today"_ it was not a question. _"Your friends take good care of your soul. But it saddens me that I, who is a part of you, is not allowed to give you what you need, to give you peace and comfort."_

"You... are still there?" Yuugi whispered, terrified. "I thought... thought you..."

A chuckle was the answer.

_"I will always be here, sweet little Light. I am your darkness, don't forget that. I would never leave your side. Even if I would like to do so, I couldn't. I have no such desires to leave you alone. I will stay by your side to protect you, even if the world is ending, I will be here, mou hitori no ore."_

"I don't want to be protected," Yuugi mumbled out while he buried his head under his pillow. Anything to just get away from the voice. He wasn't as distressed as he had been the day before, but he still felt bad about the bullies and he was afraid of this being inside of him. So brutal, so merciless, so cold, how could he not be afraid of this darkness, which possessed him from time to time?

But, funnily enough, when he was alone with his darkness, when they'd talked yesterday, wasn't the voice warmer? Wasn't his other half friendly and caring and concerning and so, so protective over him? Hadn't he said that he would protect him from every threat, that he would watch out for any harm? Did this mean he shouldn't be afraid of this darkness inside him?

 _"That's right, I would never harm you, sweet little Light,"_ the voice told him, just as though it had felt Yuugi's hesitation and confusion. _"Let me prove this to you, Aibou. Let me prove that I would never harm you, that I only wish to protect you, that I want to soothe, to hold you, to love you. This is all I've ever wanted, my whole purpose of existence."_

"How can you prove this to me?" Yuugi whispered, still afraid, his body shaking, but his head had come up from the pillows again, his eyes wide, as if looking through his room and seeing nothing at the same time.

" _Come to me_ ," the voice coaxed again, like it had the day before. _"Let me guide you to me, allow me look at you face to face. Let me be looked at by you. Don't be afraid because no harm is waiting here with me. I wish only for you to meet me fully and for me to prove to you my liking for you, my feelings, my love. You are everything to me, sweet Light. Never would I allow harm to come to you, not even from myself."_

"Love?" Yuugi squeaked surprised and afraid at the same time. "But... but... I am still afraid of you, I am sorry. You are..."

He trailed off, never ending his sentence. His thoughts running in sheer confusion, but also in a desperation he never knew of.

'Love? I have never been loved before. I am liked by my friends now. They like me, but love? No one ever loved me. Not this kind of love at least. Kaa-san and Jii-chan love me, family love. But it is not the kind of love I long for. Still, this is mou hitori no boku I am thinking about. He is so cruel, how can he ever love anyone, let alone me?'

 _"Let me prove it to you,"_ the darkness tempted, like it had the night before. _"Come to me, my sweet Light. Aibou, Hikari, sweet, sweet Innocence, let me prove my love and affection to you. Don't be afraid, don't fear me. Never do. Come to me, come!"_

Yuugi closed his eyes for a minute. Against his better judgment he allowed the voice to coax him, to take his fears away. He let the darkness sing and tempt and call and plead; and he had never felt such warmth building up inside him as he felt happening now. It was a good feeling, soothing and calming and it left him longing for something he didn't know. Did he long to see his darkness as much as it longed to see him? Did he want it? Did he dare to risk it? Should he? Would he?

"What do I have to do?" Yuugi whispered, finally submitting to the pleadings inside his head.

 _"Good, brave little Light. Sweet, willing, little Light,"_ Yuugi could feel the delight and excitement his answer had caused the darkness inside of him. _"Just close your eyes and let me guide you. Don't fear me, don't be afraid, my Light. Have faith that no harm will come upon you from my hands. You will be safe with me, I will keep you close to my heart, I will protect you, even die for you if I have to."_

Yuugi knew that what he was doing right now was just plain crazy and went against all his better judgment. But he couldn't help it, it was like the voice was drawing him into his actions like a moth drawn to the fire. Deep inside him was a desperation he couldn't explain, but he just had to comply and follow the instructions given by his other half. It needed to be done, he needed to see, to verify with his own eyes that his darkness was speaking the truth. He needed to see the being which was able to cause such horrible things but... being infatuating and enthralling while doing what it did. A terrible, dreaded being, which sounded so gentle and caring at the same time.

Maybe, somehow he'd also felt there was something more he needed to experience. But this was something lying so deep and dark within his consciousness that he wasn't able to put a finger on it. So, although his whole body was shaking with anticipation and fear he couldn't deny it any longer. He closed his eyes and forced body and mind to be caressed and guided by darkness' hands.

First there was nothing, he only felt a little cold, like someone had opened his window and a nightwind was blowing into the room. Then Yuugi could feel a fine tug inside his mind and it was as if he was flying, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. Instead his eyelids pressed even more tightly together too afraid of what he might see if he dared to look.

Finally, the flying feeling and the chill were gone and it was quiet. The only thing he heard was his own, restless breathing and the loud pounding of his heart.

"Open your eyes, little one!" the voice suddenly jerked him out of the silence. But this time it didn't sound in his head anymore. It was more as if someone spoke to him through the door of his room. Hesitantly and still a little afraid, he opened his eyes, but slowly, oh very, very slowly.

The first thing he saw through blurred slits, was white. When he opened his eyes a little more and everything became focused, his eyes grew wide in surprise. He was no longer sitting on his bed in his room. Though he still sat on a bed, it was the bed of a child, colorful but a little bigger than a usual child-bed was supposed to be. The only familiar thing which had stayed with him while he'd come to this place, were the nightclothes he wore.

Yuugi was in a single room, with a white ceiling and walls and a carpet in glowing, happy colors covering the ground. The white was glowing in a soft, comforting and friendly light. On the ground lay toys, tons and tons of toys, most of them puzzles and card games. Wherever he was, it didn't look dangerous to his eyes.

As if sensing his question, the voice spoke up again.

"You are in your soul room, little Light. Innocence of the heart as you can see symbolized by light, white, toys and pureness. Your room is blessed and a peace of mind to every human being out there."

This time, Yuugi could define the voice's descent. Just on the other side of this room was a single door. It was slightly open, but through the slit, all he could see was darkness. Still Yuugi was sure that the owner of the voice stood just outside this room, speaking to him from whatever lay behind the door.

"By the way, I won't enter your room if you are fearing me, sweet Light. You may come outside if you wish to see me. I am right behind the door. But I won't go against your wishes. This is the last thing I can do to prove to you my peaceful intentions. I do not wish to force myself onto you. So far I am patient. I can wait. But... I have to warn you, my patience will not last forever."

For a moment, there was silence. The small teen tried to process what had just happened and what his darkness had told him. It was up to him to make his final decision now.

"I... won't back away," Yuugi whispered slowly, not sure if his other half could still understand him. It was more a reinforcement to himself anyway. "I came to this place to meet you and I will do so now, though I still fear you, I am still nervous, but I also feel strangely drawn to you. I can't back away now, I just can't, even if I want to. There is no backing away anymore."

He stood up from his bed, his body shaking only slightly now. Slowly he set one foot in front of the other. Slowly, he neared the door. Slowly he neared his fate and his insides pulled together in anticipation as if in the deepest depths of his mind he knew what would happen. And somehow he couldn't get rid of the feeling that whatever would happen this night in this strange place, he was already looking forward to it.

He had reached the door now. For a moment, he stopped dead in his tracks, trying to calm his nerves, to slow his quick breathing and to calm his wildly pounding heart. His hand reached out, even more slower than his steps had been. He touched the door and then... he pushed, letting the door open wide. He took the final step, out from the safety of his soulroom. He entered the darkness.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to point this out, because I am not sure if this will be cleared in the story later. When Yami no Yuugi is talking about Yuugi's innocence, he doesn't mean that kind of innocence where you have a clean mind and would never think dirty thoughts or something like that. I never believed in Yuugi being thaaaaat innocent. Especially if your best friend is called "Katsuya Jonouchi" *chuckles*. And already the first episode of the manga proves that Yuugi has his own not so innocent ideas after all (when Anzu talks about the fact that the boys only want to play basketball with the girls so they can look under their skits, Yuugi has an exact mental image of this in his mind and becomes very red *eg*). Anyway, the innocence Yami no Yuugi is talking about, is the innocence of the heart, Yuugi's way to feel for even the bad people. His ability to forgive mistakes, to give bullies always a second chance, to trust people so easily and never think anything bad about someone, even if people tell him otherwise. He always wants to get his own idea of a person first, before he decides if he agrees with rumours or not. And of course, there is his helping nature, if someone is in danger, even if he doesn't know this person very well, he tries to help them with all he can. He is no liar but a honest person, with no ill-disposed thoughts and he doesn't hurt people on purpose. He doesn't play with dirty tricks and in my opinion, this kind of character is also a form of innocence. To be a little naiv and good natured, this is the innocence Yami no Yuugi is talking about and praising. ^^


	2. Darkness' Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction. I write only for fun and to get better at English. ^__^
> 
> And I mustn’t forget, many thanks to Deb for betareading.

* * *

**Darkness' Addiction**

The outside of the room was nothing but a long and very dark corridor. Confused, Yuugi looked to his left, trying to find an end to the long corridor, but all he saw was darkness. He couldn't make out the end.

 "Look to your right, pretty Hikari!"

There it was again. Yuugi nearly jumped in shock and surprise; although he should have seen it coming. After all, hadn't he left his soul room to meet the darkness? And this time the voice sounded so, so near. Was his darkness near enough that they could touch each other? Would he even be able to see him properly in this dim light?

Yuugi's heart started pounding again and he gulped down the lump in his throat. Slowly, oh so slowly did he turn around to look to his right. The first thing he saw was another door opposite his own. But while his door was light and childlike, the other was dark and made from iron. A big eye was carved just above the middle of the door. It looked dangerous and frightening. Also to the right side, the corridor had no end and vanished into darkness.

Then there was a movement in this darkness, right where the other door lay. A figure appeared in the dim light. It slowly made its way over to where Yuugi stood. More light fell upon the shadow and finally there he stood, only a feet away from the small teen. His darkness, his other half, the one who shared his heart and body with him. The one he feared and secretly admired at the same time. Mou hitori no Yuugi - Yami no Yuugi.

He was a little taller than Yuugi. His clothes the same school outfit the small teen himself wore on school days, minus the white shirt, which Yuugi usually had on over his black top. The Yami also carried the uniform jacket over his shoulders like a cape. His eyes were smaller and blood red. They seemed to glow in the darkness. A small smirk played over his lips. His whole appearance showed self-confidence and danger, darkness, madness and boldness. But there lay also warmth in his eyes when he looked upon Yuugi. Warmth, kindness, protection, affection, love and a strange kind of hunger, Yuugi couldn't classify.

"Hikari, sweet, pure, selfless little Hikari. Finally you allowed us to meet."

His voice was deep and low and Yuugi couldn't help but think of it as sensual as well. The harshness he was used to hearing when his darkness talked to the bullies he fought against, was missing right now. Like his eyes, there was only warmth and comfort within the voice.

He couldn't help but feel a little drawn to his other half, his Yami, the one who protected and scared him at the same time.

"Mou... hi.. hitori no... no boku?" Yuugi's voice was only a whisper, but in the silence of the corridor it was clear enough for the taller one to hear. Yami no Yuugi's smile widened when Yuugi addressed him for the first time now as they were standing face to face.

"Mou hitori no ore!" he acknowledged quietly, warmth and affection obvious in his voice. But there was also something more. Yuugi had difficulties to determine what it was; was it want? Suppressed desire for something?

"Yuugi, sweet, innocent, pure little Light."

The taller one reached out a hand to touch his other half, but Yuugi, in sudden awareness and afraid as he still was about this darker being, jerked away from the hand, his face showing fear and uncertainty openly. The Yami shook his head and crouched right were he was, extending a hand at Yuugi and looking at him expectantly.

"Little one, why are you afraid of me? Didn't I fight for your safety every time someone threatened your precious, innocent body? Didn't I fight against the one who hurt or threatened your friends? You don't have to fear me, I won't harm you. Never ever would I do such a sacrilege. You are my precious one, my Angel, my Light, my Salvation, my Aibou. Hikari mine, don't fear me. Come and see that I won't do what you don't wish for."

The smaller one's eyes became big the longer his other half spoke to him and in the end, he was standing there, looking at the crouching form in front of him, his feelings far more than simply confused.

"Why?" he asked. "Mou hitori no boku, tell me why do you look at me so kindly while everyone else you looked at so far got nothing but coldness from you? Why are you calling me your Angel, your Light? Why can't I understand you? One second, you are all cruel, and dangerous, and playing, and calculating, and winning, and punishing, the next second you are all soft and kind and I feel warm and no longer cold. But I can't forget the way I saw you before and I can't stop being afraid of you, mou hitori no boku. So why do I see your other side at all?"

The Yami was confused at first as to the mixed up speech his totally nervous Hikari spoke. But soon, his lips curled into a wide smile and his eyes sparkled with life, warmth, tenderness, affection, love and... lust? The last emotion was only there for a second. To be able to see into eyes and to feel deep within his mind, Yuugi noticed it even if only for a short time, but put it aside as being paranoid for now.

"Yuugi," the darkness spoke up friendly, a coaxing tone in his voice, "Tell me how can I not feel affection towards you? You are the one who gave me life. Before you, I was imprisoned in the puzzle, bound into everlasting darkness. I was alone, it was cold, dark, silent, burning, hurting and so, so much beyond description. I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe and I was restless all the time. I was waiting for something. Waiting, waiting, waiting and always waiting. Something was supposed to happen, something I was supposed to do."

He shook his head. For a moment, memories of the darkness he was trapped into bringing back a haunted look to his eyes before he settled his gaze back to his Light, the one who was able to calm and soothe his broken mind, who was coaxing, stroking and healing, without even being aware of doing it.

"I think, little Light, that I remembered once what I was waiting for, what I was supposed to do. But, time made me forget everything. The loneliness, the silence, it was gnawing on my sanity and driving me deep into darkness. And then, I saw your light, little one and it was no longer dark, there was no longer silence, it was no longer cold. Your presence was soothing me, your pureness sang to me and your brightness was keeping me warm. It still does. Ever since you solved the puzzle, you do. You are keeping me alive and warm, sweet little Light. And I dare to say that your presence is a very alluring one."

Yuugi had listened to the darkness talking and explaining and when the last sentence fell, a blush crept upon his delicate face, causing the smile on the Yami's face to widen.

"Sweet, pure, innocent little one," he all but purred, enlightened. "You granted me new life and freedom and so may I grant you protection and love."

He moved his still outstretched hand a little, a silent invitation to Yuugi to come closer to him. The smaller one was still hesitant, staring at his darkness for a while to judge his next step. Finally, he took the first hesitant step to the other one, who was still crouching before him.

"I... I don't understand everything you just told me, mou hitori no boku," Yuugi said timidly. "But I think I understand that I seem to have done something you are grateful for and... I... I want to try to trust you, that you were sincere when you promised you won't harm me."

The darkness nodded slowly and Yuugi took the final step, hand reaching out so that his other half could take it and do whatever he wished. The Yami's smile was wide when he enclosed fingers over the smaller one's hand and carefully pulled his light down. Yuugi ended up on his knees, while his other half allowed, slowly and contentedly, his hands to touch the other's softer, and more delicate, face.

The darkness marveled in the warmth of the tickling skin he could feel under his fingers. Then he let his fingers slowly stroke the skin, his hands wandering down over cheek, neck, shoulders, arms, till they came to rest upon the smaller one's fragile hips. All the while his eyes were locked with Yuugi's, who gazed back at him as enchanted and drawn to the darkness as this one was to the light.

Yuugi's mouth was opened slightly, and a mixture of still existing fear and anxiety showed on his face. But the Hikari didn't dare to flinch under the others movements, he even caught himself enjoying what this strong and still so gentle hands were doing to him and it was a shock. It shocked the small teen so much, that he ended absolutely frozen to the spot. Even if he didn't want this, even if he did want to get up and run far, far away, he wasn't able to. He just couldn't move anymore, his body simply forgetting to whom it belonged.

As the Yami enclosed his hands over the Hikari's hips, he finally pressed the small and delicate body against his own, allowing himself the first hug, breathing in the scent of his Light, who was exactly where he desired him to be - in his arms... and the darkness planned to never let the light go again.

"Finally, my little Light," he breathed into the other's ear and the small body shuddered in reaction to the breath tickling over sensitive skin. "Do you have any idea how long I've wished to touch what was tempting me for a while now?"

A squeak was the answer and the small one started to struggle within his arms. The Yami allowed Yuugi, to get enough distance between them as to be able to look at his face. New awoken fear was shining in the depths of amethyst which were the hikari's eyes. Yami no Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Why do you fear again now, my pretty, little Hikari?" he asked softly. "Did I hurt you at all? I would never force myself upon you if you don't wish for it, pretty mine. But you can't expect me to not express what I feel and desire when I am near you, now can you?"

"But you said," Yuugi stuttered helplessly. "You... you said... said..."

"Ssshhhh!" the darkness soothed, pressing a finger to his lips before both hands started again to caress open skin from face and neck, while he smiled at his light. It was a smile like Yuugi had never seen before. It was wide, alluring, tempting, promising, coaxing, loving, wanting, pleading, enchanting and the smaller one felt his body become relaxed under his other half's hands, his gaze captured by the other one's eyes. He sank down, nearly ending in Yami no Yuugi’s lap instead of sitting on the cold stone floor.

Yuugi felt he was losing himself into the temptation which was his darkness. A fact, which was both frightening and exciting at the same time. He'd never felt like this before in his life, never and he didn't know what to do, didn't know how to react, how to deal with all of this now. To stop thinking, to just forget and let himself be guided by the darkness which held him seemed suddenly a good idea, such an easy salvation to his confusion and his problems.

But he was abruptly torn out of his enthralled condition when he felt more than hands touching his skin. His other half had watched the Hikari's reactions carefully and then Yuugi so openly had submitted to his caresses, he decided it was time to go further. He had not lied when he had admitted to his little Light that he craved for him more than just to simply look at.

He wanted to touch, caress, kiss, taste, feel, devour, embrace, hold and take. Ever since Yuugi had solved the puzzle and freed him, did the darkness wish to protect the little, fragile being. But, the longer he had stayed within the boy's heart, the more he got to know about the hidden strength behind this fragile body, the more he learned about the open, innocent soul of his Hikari, the more he wanted from the boy. Protection became obsession with him and his silent watching from the background, if he was not needed, didn't satisfy him anymore.

Yami no Yuugi had wanted to talk to his Light, wished for the little one to address him with this alluring, soft voice and for these eyes to look at him, only at him. He had wanted to know the true eye color of the boy he protected, wanted to see the sweet face and to taste tempting lips. The Yami may never truly have seen his other half since he was freed, but being part of the other boy's soul had given him at least some ideas about what Yuugi looked like and he was, after all, able to hear the light's voice even in his soulroom.

Now after the darkness' first desire had been stilled, his other cravings had grown even more with the sight of the boy, the other soul, his hikari, his pure reason of existence. Yami no Yuugi knew that to claim this boy would not be an easy task. After all, he didn't just want to claim this beautiful being which was now already in his arms. No, he wished for Yuugi to want to be claimed. This was almost more important to the Yami than anything else he desired.

The sweet, little Hikari should be his, but only by his own choice and he would do everything to show little Yuugi his affection, his devotion, his caring for him, to coax him and to change the Light's heart fears into love and affection which were as big as the Darkness' own were for the Light.

So, naturally, after his soothing had caused the wished for effect to his Light, Yami no Yuugi ventured to the next step. Hot lips settled over the tempting flesh of the neck, which was so openly opposed to the Darkness and the darker being, carefully and hungrily at the same time, he took his first taste of his Hikari.

Yuugi nearly yelped when he felt soft lips enclosing on his neck, kissing, then biting and sucking slightly against the sensitive skin. Although his other half was very, very careful and slow in his actions, Yuugi's fear returned, his feelings a nerve-racking mix of excitement, confusion, want, panic, curiosity, helplessness, pleasure and uncertainty.

The Yami stopped his work on the wonderful, sweet tasting skin, when he felt the small body in his arms tense up at his actions. Regretfully he put some distance between the neck and his mouth, replacing lips with one of his hands, while the other stayed firmly around the Hikari's waist.

"Let's play a little game," the darkness suggested, while his fingers continued to stroke lazily along the smaller one's neck.

"A game?" Yuugi squeaked, now terrified. His Yami only purred and couldn't help but replace his fingers with his lips again, tongue stroking lovingly along the teen's collarbone.

"Yes. I won't go any further with my actions than your chest. If I don't get you to enjoy what I do, if I am not able to bring forth your heart's true desires, you win and I will stop."

"And... if you... win?" Yuugi whispered, knowing that with asking his question, he had actually agreed to the game already. The question brought a smirk to the Yami's face, a smirk the small one wasn't able to describe in one word. It was dark, it was sensual, sexy, dangerous, maddened, hungry, promising, pleasuring and so, so, so much more which caused the small teen to feel heat, unintended excitement, longing, want, need and fear and still so, so good and strange.

Yami no Yuugi cupped the teen's face lovingly with his hands and bent forward till his lips were so close to the small one's ear that he could hear and feel the breath of the darkness.

"If I win," the darkness whispered, promising, "You will surrender to what your heart desires and I will show you my love and affection for you wholeheartedly. I will show you heaven, my sweet Light. Believe me, I will only allow pleasure to come upon you, nothing else. I will introduce to you everything worth living. I will show you lust, love, need, pleasure and you will enjoy every minute of it. I will do things to you which only I can do to you, only I am allowed to do to you. No one is to touch and teach you the way I wish to do."

He bent back to look into Yuugi's eyes. The teen felt like drowning into the red pools, all his thoughts seemed to vanish under this intensive, promising gaze. He gulped when he realized what he was doing and lowered his gaze to the ground, a small blush showing on his cheeks.

"Do you accept, my Light?" Yami no Yuugi all but whispered. "Play my game, my sweet Light! Don't fear your heart, don't fear what it desires."

It was then that Yuugi realized, that his darkness was speaking the truth. The wild, excited beating of his heart, the warmth in his body, it all gave away his most secret wish; the one he didn't even know himself so far. He wanted it, he wanted his Yami to show him what he promised he would and when he nodded his head, Yuugi already knew that his fate was sealed and that he would never be able to win this game.

But to be honest, he didn't even care anymore. Never in his life had he met someone who cared like his other half claimed to do. Although the darkness had something frightening around him, it didn't change the fact that Yuugi felt loved, really and truly loved, for the first time in his life and all because his Yami desired him heavily.

Though the fear had not completely vanished. Too fresh were the memories of what this dark being had done to those bullies. Too clear were darkness, madness, laughter and evil glowing eyes in his mind. Yuugi was pulled back and forth.

On the one hand there was this enthralling, fascinating being, inviting, friendly, far more than beautiful, desirable and with such a strong mind and pride that it left him in awe. On the other hand there was a being to be feared. Mad, cruel and with no mercy for those who hurt Yuugi.

These were the reasons why the teen was not able to let himself fall into the warm, inviting arms of his darkness. This was why he agreed to the game first hand. His Yami had to earn his trust, had to prove that he didn't intend to hurt Yuugi. The Light needed to know if this being could love at all; love him.

It seemed Yami no Yuugi could feel his troubled mind, because to soothe the fear of the Light, he started his actions slowly. He intended to coax and seduce the smaller one, to point out the path to heaven. But on this path he intended for his Light to feel pleasure only, no fear.

So the Darkness' first move was to press a chaste kiss against the sweet lips of his lighter half. Yuugi went limp in his arms, fear and anticipation pouring through their bound mind that they shared.

"Sssssshhhh... don't fear me, mou hitori no ore," the taller whispered soothingly while his hands began to slowly travel from shoulders, to arms, to hips; only lightly touching, stroking and caressing through the fabric of the shirt. "You did trust me a little in the past, remember? You handed over your body willingly to me to fight against the Kaiba brothers and did I ever hurt you?"

Yuugi shook his head shakily in answer and for a moment blinked at his darker half before he closed his eyes, hands clawed into the fabric of the other's bodice. For the darkness this was the real start of the game. Knowing his example had gained him at least a little trust from his Hikari, Yami no Yuugi lowered his head to nibble softly at the exposed neck of his light, determined to break the anxious and shy manner of his other half towards him completely.

The smaller one still stayed alert, but didn't tense so much anymore. His other half's hands began to rub against his hips in a sensual way, while hot, smooth lips continued claiming soft skin, slowly moving upwards to the small one's face.

Inch by inch, Yuugi's skin was claimed by burning lips and a wet, playful tongue, darting out now and then to taste what lay beneath it. First the skin of the neck, then lower jaw and further up Yami no Yuugi went with his careful exploration of his Light. Finally his lips reached the red, full flesh which created Yuugi's mouth.

For a second, the darkness stopped with his affectionate ministrations to take a good look at his Hikari. The eyes of the smaller one were still closed and his breathing had sped up just barely. Very small shivers could be felt even if his hands still touched clothes only and not the bare flesh hidden under the shirt Yuugi wore.

Yami no Yuugi smiled brightly. His Hikari may have not realized it yet, but he, or rather his body had already started slowly to react to the seduction he'd begun, fear being overridden by the need and want for him that the darkness was sure his Yuugi hid deep within his soul. The tall one licked his lips hungrily. If he had his way, he would make sure to have this beautiful being soon under him, squirming, screaming and crying in delight, ecstasy, lust, love and deep want. Begging to take him, begging to be loved full and high, deep and hard, long and forever and ever and ever.

The Yami shuddered when his own fantasy started to overwhelm his mind. He felt his body's heat growing even more and growled silently. He had to control himself or he would really end up acting on his own desires only, forgetting that he was here to prove and show his Hikari how much he cared and that he would do only what the smaller one wished and wanted for him to do.

He focused back on Yuugi and neared his beautiful face again to claim those tempting, soft lips with his own, hungrily. First the kiss was more chaste, his lips only moving slowly and sensually against the other's, silently persuading and asking for the smaller one to join the still, slightly innocent, game.

Yuugi felt himself going numb with the way he was treated by his darkness. Yami no Yuugi was so careful and caring to him. Every touch, every stroke, every kiss heating his body, sending small, nice feeling shivers over his skin. His mind soon started to fog, his fear slowly leaving to be replaced by nothing but trust and something... deeper, more meaningful.

So far there was no pain, so why should he still question the true intentions his Yami claimed to have for him? And this strange feeling, carnal hunger, want and need, that he'd never known of before grew and grew and Yuugi just felt way to good to fear or fight what had started to awake within his soul. Deep within his heart he knew he was tired of fighting.

Before he knew what he was doing, his lips started to move against the one's of his other half. First slowly, hesitant, not used to playing such a game. But he wasn't a game master for nothing. Soon he had adjusted and learned the ways it should be done and their lips were moving in a perfect, sensual dance.

Though the longer the kiss went on, the more heat poured into it, the more their actions sped up until the soft moves and touches had changed into harder pressings and fast, nearly desperate moving.

Yami no Yuugi parted his lips when he felt the smaller body against him, unconsciously pressing even closer to his own. His tongue darted out, touching the heated lips of the Light, slowly stroking and pressing against them, a silent request to open for him.

For a second Yuugi stopped his actions, surprise over the sudden change of the game he had just learned. Hesitantly he allowed the wet stranger to stroke and probe against his sealed lips a while longer, giving himself time to adjust to the new rules and to made himself clear of what was to come next.

His hands stroked over his darkness' shoulder blades, over the back till they came to a rest at his other half's hips. Only then did he finally give in to the gentle pleading of his Yami, his lips opening slightly, allowing the darkness to enter his mouth for a more intimate kiss.

Yami no Yuugi complied to the invitation happily, his tongue darting within the sweet cavern to get a good and full taste of his Hikari. The invader licked lovingly over the insides of lips, before it wandered further into the light's mouth, craving for first contact with the smaller one's tongue, which lay shyly hidden in the depths of the sweet mouth.

He touched, licked and caressed, his actions sending shiver after wonderful shiver through Yuugi's body. His breathing started to get heavier, his eyes pressed even tighter together while his heartbeat became so strong and loud that he feared it could break out of his chest any moment now.

The game of seduction, waiting and learning started anew until the small one adjusted again to what his darkness was doing. His storm of feelings calmed down enough so he was able to reply to the pleadings of the loving invader in his mouth. His tongue touched back shyly, slowly. It stroke over the taller one's carefully, trying to take in the first impression, discovering bit by bit his Yami's tongue.

Tasting, pressing, craving, until the two tongues started to entangle and dance around, first using the surroundings of Yuugi's mouth until they got tired and Yami no Yuugi invited the other to come and accost his own mouth. Yuugi took the request gratefully, his tongue slowly licking and touching the foreign mouth he was led into, getting an impression through taste. Only when he was satisfied, did he turn back to the other tongue which had been patiently waiting for him to finish his explorations. They touched again and Yuugi allowed the other to dominate, letting himself be led into another dance full of heat, passion and wetness.

Still through the time from the beginning of the kiss till the acceptance of Yuugi to deepen what the Yami started, no moan, no open sign of approval had been made by the small one and as long as Yuugi refused to voice his affection, to prove with sound that he liked what he experienced, that he wanted it, that he craved it, as the darkness could already feel it within the actions, he didn't see the game as won. He had to do something more if he wanted to reach his goal.

Slowly and carefully  he broke the whole, heated kiss, a little disappointed over the fact that a break was needed at all for his next step. He satisfied himself by going back to kiss, lick and nibble his way down Yuugi's throat.

Hands on the smaller one's hips dived under the cloth of the nightshirt to touch burning hot skin, rubbing against it carefully and slowly, teasing and exploring. He could feel the movement of breathing under his hands increasing. Yami no Yuugi couldn't help but smirk at the reactions. He broke the invading kisses for a moment to attack the other's mind.

"Hikari, you taste sweet," the darkness all but purred. "You taste so sweet it's addicting. I want to taste more of you, so much more."

For a moment Yuugi's breath caught in his throat the spoken words of desire sending shivers down his spine.

"Mou hitori no boku...," it was a silent whisper. His head fell back to give the other more access to his neck. He couldn't hold it anymore. So hot, so hot, so hot, heat everywhere, so good. He could feel the Yami's wide smile on his skin the moment the moan escaped his lips.

Yuugi's whole body stiffed for a second before he fell limp into his other half's hands.

"You lost," Yami no Yuugi breathed pleased against his ear. The small teen nodded faintly.

"I did," he whispered tonelessly.

"Then I may taste you whole? Every part of you?"

Yuugi didn't answer. Instead he closed his eyes and lay still, head a little raised, showing full surrender to every action of his darkness. The other was free to do to him as he pleased.

At first, nothing happened and when Yuugi hesitatingly opened his eyes to throw a confused look at his other half, he froze when he saw the look in the other's eyes. The Yami had been enthralled, enjoying the vision his Hikari had been giving him in his oh so obedient state with his closed eyes, the exposed neck and the slightly opened lips, actually screaming to be kissed and tainted by darkness.

He was turned on by the smaller one, oh yes he was. His love, his want, his desires at their highest point so far. But when Yuugi opened his eyes, confusion showing on his face, the darkness knew it was time for action if he didn't want for his Light to become afraid again.

He didn't like it when Yuugi was afraid of him and right at this moment when the little one was finally willing to accept his heart's desire, did the darkness not want to ruin the chance they had. So far, Yuugi's gaze was far away from fear. Too enthralling were those dark blood red eyes, which shone so openly with affection, hunger, lust, desire, want, need and love.

Yuugi just couldn't help but be fascinated by these new strange feelings he felt and experienced in the dark, lusting eyes of his other half and before he got the chance to wake up from his trance like state of deep wonder, before he got the chance to hesitate and question himself again in fear, did he feel warm, lips closing over his collarbone again, sucking and claiming soft skin, not satisfied before a deep red mark was left at the part where they had worked on.

The darkness wandered up again, reaching for those wonderful red lips, he had already fallen in love with after the first chaste kiss he was allowed to give in the beginning. He claimed them one more time, coaxing his Hikari to start another deep French kiss, but this time their lips and tongues worked slower with each other. There was nothing of the frantic pace, the need to taste and experience so badly.

When the two teens parted again, both eyes were glazed over with lust and desire. Yuugi, though, was still a little afraid about the way his frantic mind was thinking right now and he was nervous of what he knew would come this night, even if he'd already accepted this consequence earlier. Oh he was very, very nervous.

Yami no Yuugi on the other side didn't seem to be even a little nervous. His gaze was calm and only his eyes flicked with the fire of passion. But there was no fear, no tension. Only pleasant anticipation for finally being able to claim his light fully and forever. The darkness gazed down into his Hikari's sweet face and their eyes met in a deep look. It was time.

"Come, come with me, my Yuugi," the Yami seduced and held out a hand to the smaller one. The Hikari took it, fingers and body hopelessly shaking while he let himself be led by his other half. But when Yami no Yuugi neared the still open door of Yuugi's soul room, the small one stopped.

"Wait!" he pleaded to his darkness. "C... C... Can I see... yo... ur ... your room?"

The Yami looked his Light in the eyes, and a smile came to his lips.

"If you wish," he whispered huskily and he turned to lead his Hikari to the impressive iron door, which opened as soon as he stood before it.

TBC...


	3. Light’s Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction. I write only for fun and to get better at English. ^__^
> 
> And I mustn’t forget, many thanks to Deb for betareading.

* * *

They entered the Yami's room and Yuugi couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. For a moment, fear, excitement, confusion, everything that he felt, were forgotten.

 

"That's a labyrinth!" he acknowledged, stunned, his eyes drinking in the sight of stones, stairs and doors, the hieroglyphic paintings and everything else the room was exposing.

 

"This," Yami no Yuugi explained, while kissing fingertip after fingertip of Yuugi's hand, "Is my soul room. I can't remember who or what I am and because of the long time I spent in darkness, my mind became non-transparent and complicated. But I've been told that there is one door somewhere in this whole labyrinth, where my past awaits me. One day, I will open this door, I will make sure of that."

 

Yuugi nodded absentmindedly, his body unable not to shudder from the kisses his Yami was giving him, especially the moment when the darkness took one finger into his mouth and started to alluringly suck on it.

 

"Mou hitori no boku," Yuugi whispered, fear, warmth, confusion, longing and desire coming back to his senses with his Yami's actions.

 

"Let's go, little one," the darkness murmured wantonly and nibbled softly at the other's earlobe. He smirked when he discovered that he had obviously found a sensitive part of his delicate Hikari, because the small body was shaking pleasantly now, and a very, very small and silent moan escaped from the sweet, sweet lips.

 

"At last, there is one room in this place which has been created by myself," he continued to whisper while he took Yuugi's hand again and started to lead forward to a certain door. "You will like it, I hope."

 

He opened a door of dark green, exposing a big room with a blue ceiling and walls, with an even bigger bed in the middle of it. The bed looked like it had been taken from Seto Kaiba himself, big, soft and inviting with a lot of cushions and a large, warm looking sheet.

 

Yami no Yuugi walked swiftly over to the bed and made himself comfortable on the velvet looking sheets. Yuugi nearly forgot how to breath when he watched his darker half sprawl out on the bed. The sight he presented couldn't be registered in Yuugi's mind in any other way than delicious.

 

The darkness turned his gaze to the Hikari, eyes looking deeply into each other. Silently did the taller beckoned his Light over to join him. Yuugi followed the invitation hesitantly, but not unwillingly.

 

He went up to the bed, though he stopped by the edge, his fear coming back a little, not allowing him to take the final step. The darkness watched the inner struggle of the smaller one silently for a moment before he slowly and gently took a strong grip over Yuugi's wrist to pull the small body towards his own.

 

The Hikari gave a small shriek of surprise followed by a soft thud when he landed on the velvet sheets just beside his Yami. The taller one was immediately on top of the other, trapping the soft and delicate body with his arms and legs.

 

Yuugi was too frozen to even think of struggling. Yami no Yuugi smirked playfully, lowering his head to an ear, lips nearly touching the Hikari's sensitive skin there.

 

"And now, precious one, let me give you a taste of what heaven is like," he whispered huskily, sending shivers down the smaller one's spine. Lips covered the Hikari's earlobe softly. The darkness nibbled and sucked on the sensitive flesh lovingly until he decided that he wanted to discover new parts of the sweet face.

 

The taller one slowly wandered behind the ear, his tongue happily lapping every ounce of skin it found on its way. Then he trailed upwards along the neck, leaving a wet trail of salvia where his lips and tongue had tasted the delicate skin.

 

Almost silent, small moans escaped Yuugi during this ministration. Where his other half's mouth touched, it left a wonderful burning sensation. The Hikari couldn't deny that he liked the bubbling feeling the darkness left in his stomach through his actions.

 

But suddenly the hot seducing lips left his neck. Confused, he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a fiery, bloodlike counterpart, burning right into the small one's mind, penetrating and flooding him with the feelings which were reflected in those depths. Yuugi had never experienced so much non-innocent, burning, lingering promises.

 

Lust, want, need, craving, fire, hidden desires now well exposed, poured just behind the eyes of the darkness which were so different from the open, tale telling eyes of the small Hikari. Yuugi felt his mouth going dry. His heart rate began to increase and it seemed as if a horde of butterflies had started to fly around in his stomach frantically.

 

The Light wanted to drown, to stop thinking, to just lose himself into the foreign feelings. He never even noticed when his arms wrapped around Yami no Yuugi, pulling him nearer to his own, smaller body. Lips crashed together, wantonly, craving, seeking. Tongues trying to touch and taste and hold and devour, battling and struggling with each other, fighting for dominance, which the darkness, in the end, won easily enough.

 

He played with his Hikari's tongue for a while, before he changed to softly nibbling at the other's bottom lip. Meanwhile, the darkness' hands decided they didn't want to stay still any longer. Slowly they started their journey downwards over arms and hips, slyly creeping lower to Yuugi's legs.

 

The surprised teen gave a small squeak when he felt bold hands touch his thighs firmly and start to knead the soft flesh under the fabric lovingly. The darkness' mouth left the now, slightly kiss-bruised lips to again discover the delicate flesh of his Hikari's neck.

 

Yuugi became lost in the intense emotions caused by the touches and hot, wet lips. He wasn't prepared for the sudden jolt which tore through his body, causing his back to buck unconsciously and helplessly up into the cause of the unforeseen, marvelous feelings. He moaned loudly when another wave of sweet, sweet, foreign pleasure rolled through his system.

 

Yami no Yuugi had touched him, feather like, at one of his most private areas of his body - twice. Satisfied with the noise of response to his actions and also curious, the darkness looked down at the Hikari and nearly purred in contentment.

 

The smaller one's eyes were glazed over in uncontrolled, never before experienced desire. Pure lust overshadowed nearly every fear and uncertainty which had been left in Yuugi's emotional, over fogged mind. The taller one smiled widely in satisfaction, his own craving for his pretty light only heightening.

 

His hands, which had come to a short stop poised at the waistband of the pants that the other wore, awoke to life again. Fingers clasped on the end of the shirt the Hikari wore to push the fabric upwards. The other hand dived deep under the shirt, fingers caressing smooth skin, climbing upwards, slowly and torturously.

 

Yuugi's breath caught in his throat at feeling the still relative new sensations burning their pleasuring impressions through blood and mind. He moaned again, lightly, as fingers brushed softly over one of his nipples. But suddenly the hand retreated in it's journey and left completely from under the shirt.

 

Confused, Yuugi opened his eyes, which had closed somewhere along the line when his Yami had started the more intimate ministration. His dizzy gaze fell to the burning one of his other half's, who wordlessly pulled his Hikari towards him to ravish his sweet, sweet mouth with his own, hungrily. When he pulled back again, the smaller one was even more dizzy and lost in the world of pleasure.

 

Slowly and carefully, so as not to startle his light, his hands began to open the buttons of the top of the night-cloth Yuugi wore. While more flesh was exposed to the eager darkness' eyes, the Hikari's mind began slowly to become a little clearer again and he realized what his other half was doing just as Yami no Yuugi had opened the last button.

 

The darkness had the light still trapped under him, both in sitting positions, chests near to each other, ready to touch.

 

"Mou hitori no boku... I... I," the small one whispered, fear coming back to his mind and affecting the tone of his voice. But Yami no Yuugi simply put a finger over those so soft lips, silencing whatever his lighter half wanted to say.

 

"Shhhh, it's all right, mou hitori no ore," he whispered back, voice deep and alluring in its want and need for the body he was sitting on. "Don't fear, don't be afraid. Just concentrate on the warmth you were surely feeling just before. I plan only in heightening these feelings you had previously. Just close your eyes and enjoy. Let yourself fall, let yourself feel, allow your body to be under my control."

 

Yuugi couldn't do or say anything in reply. He was numb, enchanted by the voice of his darker half and his heart beating fast within his body. He allowed his Yami to remove the shirt he wore, his body left to shiver, though not from the cold.

 

The taller one pushed the delicate upper body gently back onto the cushions of the bed, his eyes darkening with desire when he let them roam over the now, totally exposed chest. Yuugi's heart rate increased even more when his other half's lips neared his face again to lead them into another deep, lingering kiss.

 

Yuugi closed his eyes, when their lips met hungrily, his hands dug into the fabric of his other half's black top. He wasn't even aware of his stiff fingers starting by themselves to open fasteners of the shirt, to free the darkness of his own garment.

 

Yami no Yuugi ended their kiss, though not before his own top was open. Only then did he draw back from those sweet, addicting lips to slowly peel off the garment he wore, while being watched by the wide, open eyes of his hikari.

 

The darkness smirked slightly when he saw the look on the smaller one's face, exploring the well built chest with his eyes. Enchantment and wonder lay in those 'oh so open' and inexperienced depths. Yami no Yuugi gently took one of his other half's hands to pull him in a sitting position again before guiding the hand slowly to his exposed flesh, showing him exactly what he wished for the smaller one to do.

 

Shaking fingers obediently came first in contact with heated skin, stroking slowly and with true curiosity over strong muscles. They explored every curve, every unevenness, trying to take in as much about this fascinating being as possible. As if in a trance, the smaller one's hands started to quicken a little.

 

Fingers became bold, instead of simply exploring, they started to stroke and caress, leaving the darkness to purr in delight when Yuugi shyly, for the first time brushed over one of the already, half erect nipples. Oblivious to his unintended teasing he continued to discover the well built upper chest and it's two glorious nubs.

 

Only when his curiosity was satisfied did the hikari move forward to the lower regions. Now bolder hands stroked over the soft flesh of his other half's belly. One finger even dug into the hole of the navel before the hands continued to wander to the sides, stroking over hips, up and down.

 

But when Yuugi finally reached the garment of his Yami's trousers, it seemed that he awoke from his trance-like state and fear made itself known again. His arms fell to his sides and small shivers ran through the more delicate body.

 

"Sorry but I... I just... I..."

 

But the darkness immediately silenced him by placing a finger over trembling lips.

 

"Shhhh, sweet Yuugi, say no more!"

 

He replaced his finger with his lips to ravish this, oh so addicting mouth in a deep and slow kiss. At the same time he pressed the smaller body gently back to the sheets, his own body following until he lay tightly pressed against the other's chest on top of Yuugi.

 

For a moment, darkness simply basked in the feel of his other half's naked skin against his own, feeling the slightly quickened movements of the chest, body heat and so, so, so soft skin, brushing, teasing, lulling his senses into sweet contentment. Then he placed his hands left and right of Yuugi's head and lifted his upper body up again. In the same movement he arched his back to press his lower body tighter against the one under him.

 

Slowly he started to rub himself against his small Hikari. Yuugi gasped in surprise and let out a long, loud moan. He couldn't help it. What his other half made him feel was incredible. Pleasure and heat were flowing through his body leaving him light headed again. It felt so, inconceivably good.

 

"Kami-sama, oh my," the small one whispered again and again like a mantra. How could it be, that a being like his other half, who was so violent and merciless against others, could be acting so gentle, touching him so softly and making him feel things he'd never felt before in his life? How could it be that instead of being afraid, like he was supposed to be, he felt safe, loved, cherished, comforted and warm?

 

Why every touch, every stroke left him craving, wantonly, near to even screaming for more? It was confusing; but as the darkness went on pleasuring his light, fog overflowed his mind and all doubts and confusion vanished.

 

"Why? Oh so good," Yuugi moaned and unconsciously bucked up, crashing himself against the other's lower body, wanting, needing, craving, tasting. For the first time, the Yami let out an ecstatic moan himself.

 

His hands touched the sweet body under him. They sneaked lower until fingers reached the waistband of the night trousers, the last garment which denied the darkness a fully exposed view of this, beautiful being.

 

Yuugi didn't see the yearning glimmer in his other half's eyes since he had his own closed  only to feel and not see. So he didn't notice what his Yami was planning until he felt fingers firmly taking hold of his trousers and boxers that he wore underneath and slowly pushed them down.

 

The small one's eyes snapped open in shock and surprise. But he didn't do anything to stop Yami no Yuugi's action. He was not even sure why. Was he afraid or was it this strange feeling of excitement? He couldn't tell. All he noticed was that his body was starting to tremble and it was not because of fear. Not entirely.

 

Silently and with open eyes, which watched every movement of his darkness, did he allow the taller to fully free him of his last garments. They were tossed aside carelessly by the other, before he focused on his own trousers and started to slowly undress his lower body as well.

 

Burning red eyes didn't leave the wide open ones of his hikari as the darkness stepped out of his last garments and allowed them to join the other trousers lying on the ground. He crawled over to his light and proceeded to lose himself in another deep, searing kiss with the small one.

 

Even though the mixture of shock and curiosity still lingered within his senses, Yuugi couldn't help but accept and respond to the craving kiss eagerly and willing. He even allowed his darkness to cover his body with his own, to feel flesh touching flesh in every part of their bodies.

 

Somehow this feeling was even greater and deeper than it had been when just their upper bodies had touched. The small built teen couldn't deny the feeling of comforting, alluring heat, which was his other's body. He let out a content, though shuddering sigh, his eyes closing in enjoyment and even bliss. It just felt so, so right, like nothing else in this world ever had.

 

Yami no Yuugi silently let their bodies feel, touch and adjust to each other, slowly discovering and awaking more craved for pleasure. He kissed his lighter half again, coaxing his tongue into a slow, sensual and very intensive battle. Tasting, stroking, caressing the sweet cave of the smaller one's mouth in a kiss which turned out to be deep and wet.

 

When he broke the kiss again, he had his hikari panting and wanting. Chest moving even more quicker than normal, eyes still closed, lips slightly parted, glistering wet and kiss bruised, inviting, begging to be captured and taken again.

 

It was nearly impossible for Yami no Yuugi to resist the will of his carnal instincts and not kiss the being under him senseless again. But he refused to give in to his urges. Instead he just gave the small teen a chaste peck on the lips before he bent further, near to the right ear.

 

"Yuugi, let me take you?" the darkness whispered softly, voice full of want and desire. The small one rested his arms left and right beside his head, a silent invitation for his other half to do with his body what he desired. But the Yami shook his head and stroked over the alabaster skin of his cheek, which caused Yuugi to open his eyes and look into the deep red pools of the darker one.

 

"Not like this, my Light," the Yami explained quietly. "I don't want you to give yourself to me because you agreed to the condition of the game we played earlier. This is not about the game anymore, my sweet, sweet aibou. This is about you and me. I want you, I desire you. I didn't deny it before and I won't deny it now. But I don't want to take you against your will, Yuugi."

 

He stroked and kissed his other half over his face, caressing skin and hair with breath and light touches. Yuugi slowly closed his eyes again, enjoying the feelings his Yami caused with this simple gestures, enjoying the feeling of being loved and cherished.

 

"See," the darkness continued, "I wish for you to want me too, little Light. I will take you only if you wish for it, if you desire me to do it, if you want me to love you all and whole. Do you wish for me to love you, sweet Yuugi? Do you want me?"

 

The boy on the bed, opened his eyes again and looked into the red ones of his darker half. While he simply stared, his arms wound around the slightly taller body on top of him and he pulled the Yami closer, as close as it was possible, their naked bodies rubbing at each other, causing jolts of pleasure to run through both of them.

 

"I do desire you," Yuugi confessed, silently. "By my own choice I do. I have for some time and I want you to take me. Love me, mou hitori no boku! Love me, ravish me, take me, please me, show me heaven like you promised you would do! Show me I don't love you for nothing."

 

The Yami's eyes started to glow even darker when he heard the words of his other half and pure lust shone within the face of the darkness.

 

"Yuugi, sweet lover mine!" he whispered huskily and bent down to share a hungry kiss with the smaller one. When they parted, Yuugi opened his eyes again and grasped one of the Yami's arms, his eyes apologizing and pleading.

 

"But, mou hitori no boku," he added timidly. "As much as I adore and may even love you, I can't agree with the way you deal with the threats to my life. Your wish may be to protect me, mou hitori no boku, but I just can't allow you to kill or drive people to madness. I can't allow this, I can't stand to watch this."

 

Yami nodded his head slowly, hands stoking lazily over exposed flesh while he considered his answer.

 

"I understand," he finally acknowledged. "This is the way you feel, sweet Light. But understand, that I just do what I think I have to do. And... I have been in darkness for far too long. This didn't help my temper any you know. I can't control the want for revenge against the people who hurt you or your friends. You have to understand that."

 

He paused for a moment and gazed kindly into the sad shining eyes of the boy under him and shook his head slowly.

 

"Maybe one day, my beloved one," he soothed. "If the pure light of yours continues to shine as it does right now, maybe one day my bloodlust and hunger for revenge will be satisfied or at least subdued. It will just take time."

 

Yuugi nodded and gave him a small thankful smile.

 

"Mou hitori no boku, I am grateful that you are at least willing to try to change, just for me. This alone means a lot to me."

 

The Yami bent down to kiss his Hikari again, long and deeply.

 

"Everything for your happiness, Hikari, everything," he said and added in a whisper, "but for now... let's forget about the outside world. Let me show you heaven, lover mine!"

 

And Yuugi gave up his last resistance.

 

TBC...


	4. Darkness' Love and Light's Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction. I write only for fun and to get better at English. ^__^
> 
> And I mustn’t forget, many thanks to Deb and SF for betareading.

* * *

He had lost the game his Yami started. He had lost and the Darkness had won, clear and fair. The taller one had been nothing but honest with his actions so far. Yuugi was sure this was excuse enough to allow himself to finally fall into the tempting embrace of darkness. And if falling to the temptation was a sin, then he would sin away. Because he wanted it, wished for it and now he had a reason to let himself be led by only his hidden and more carnal feelings.

 

As his Yami suggested, from this moment on, the outside world didn't matter to him anymore. Just for now, just this night, as long as he was here in this room with his other half, he wished to forget everything. Only the one who held him in his strong arms mattered, nothing else. He wanted to feel the darkness, wished for the blissful heat to increase. He wanted to be kissed, to be loved, to be ravished, devoured. Let the darkness take him into heaven; let him drive him insane with need, lust and desire... feelings his untainted soul had never felt before. Yuugi truly didn't want it any other way. In fact, he craved for it to come true. He was lost, fallen and it felt so right; nothing else had felt this perfect before in his life.

 

The petite teen put his arms back beside his head, like he had done before when his Yami had asked him for permission to make love to him. He closed his eyes again and tilted his head a little to give the one on top of him access to every part of his body.

 

"Love me!" Yuugi whispered, his voice husky and pleading with excitement and honest curiosity. "I want to see heaven."

 

Yami no Yuugi smiled brightly at this strong request. He bent down to kiss his lover again, short but deep before he let his slightly open lips trail down, mouth, teeth and tongue claiming, licking and marking the sweet skin under him. His soft lips wandered over the exposed and now more than ever sensitive flesh of the neck, further to the collarbone, until he finally reached the soft, delicate chest.

 

The yami allowed his tongue to dart out further, his need to taste this part of the body more intensely, to heat up his sweet hikari increasing his desires. Yuugi instantly moaned when he felt the hot, wet flesh touching the area around his right nipple. It felt so good; pleasure was burning its way again through his system.

 

"Mou hitori..." he whispered before he was interrupted by his own silent scream caused by teasing teeth and lips which had finally enclosed over his now erect nipple. His upper body bucked up, craving more contact; his eyes snapped open, frantically searching for contact with their burning red counterparts, silently begging them to give more of this wonderful feeling.

 

The darkness allowed his tongue to enter the game again, sucking on the hard nub, the additional wetness and the soft strokes of the small muscle nearly driving the Light insane with newly experienced want and need. While his mouth was busy teasing one part of the chest, one hand wandered up and down the Light's side, touching and stroking the delicate skin.

 

The other hand, however, decided to join in the game that was being played on the chest. With feather-like strokes, fingers touched the other, as yet untouched left nipple. The hand started to carefully rub over it, fingers massaging lightly, lovingly.

 

The added sensations left Yuugi's blood burning in his veins. He bucked up again, moaning, wanting more, more, so much more. It felt good, oh yes it did and when his darker half decided to change positions, his lips and tongue now working on the left nipple, while his hand played with the right. The small teen felt himself falling, falling, falling... deeper and deeper and burned with increasing want, craving to be touched more.

 

Eyes half closed and glazed over in bliss and pleasure, the hikari watched his darkness' actions with part of his consciousness, while the other simply felt, enjoyed, craved and directed the body for the right moves which would add further pleasure to it all. His arms, which in the beginning had been lying simply beside his head, now awoke to a new life and wound around the head of his other half, slightly pulling and caressing silky hair before deciding he wanted to feel those wonderful, hot lips somewhere else.

 

He tugged a little at some strands, transferring silently his request for Yami no Yuugi to move his head up, back to the Hikari's face where eager lips waited to be claimed again by the darkness.

 

The yami complied happily to the silent invitation. He kissed, ravished, devoured and made love to the sweet, sweet mouth with only his tongue. In order to be able to reach and kiss his other half better and more intensely, the darkness moved his body a little upwards. This caused their bare flesh to rub against each other's, adding and waking new sensations to the teens' already lust-fogged minds.

 

Losing himself again, Yuugi had nothing to say when his lover broke the kiss to turn his attention back to the chest he had left before. Darkness licked over burning flesh, getting lower now instead of staying by the nipples. His hands caressed the sides of the smaller one's hips, while he kissed the teen under him right over the navel. This caused Yuugi to squirm slightly, especially when his other allowed his tongue to dive into the hole of the smaller one's navel. The light sighed in bliss but then giggled slightly when the caresses on his hips started to tickle him.

 

The darkness smiled and let his hands roam further down to the thighs while his tongue was still busy with the navel. With the tickling sensation gone, the tingling deep within Yuugi's stomach awoke again and filled him with more heat. The Yami could feel the trembling muscles under his mouth and the slight increase in breathing. He smirked against the stomach and nuzzled the soft skin under him affectionately.

 

Yami no Yuugi granted the delicate hole one last kiss before he left the place and went sideways, licking his way along to the left side of his hikari's hip. He stopped there again, kissing the quivering skin under him slightly, before sucking hard and effectively, eliciting a quiet cry of surprise and bliss from the smaller one.

 

Yuugi's breath caught in his throat when he felt his other half working on his left side. His heart was pounding so much and his body sent shudder after delightful shudder down his spine. Deep in the back of his mind he realized that this must be a sensitive spot of his body and that the yami was using this knowledge to his fullest advantage. But right now the hikari didn't care. When his darkness had found this erogenous part, he had effectively driven all coherent thoughts from his mind.

 

The petite teen wanted more, much more. He moaned and whimpered, soft pleading noises leaving his mouth. He couldn't understand how his lips were even capable of forming words, but it seemed that his Yami understood. He stopped sucking the skin, looking at the deep red hickey he had left, purring in satisfaction. Yami no Yuugi then looked up again, looking right into eyes nearly the same color as his own.

 

"As you wish, my beautiful," he whispered, his husky, hungry voice sending new shivers down Yuugi's spine. "Your wish will be granted soon."

 

Lips met again, playing for a short while with each other until the Yami broke the kiss and went back down where he had been before, while his hands wandered even lower down Yuugi's sides, stroking the burning skin of his thighs. His mouth and tongue started to attack the right hip of the one under him, teasing and distracting him for a while from his hands.

 

But suddenly, one bold hand reached the upper end of the hikari's thigh. It pushed his mind out of the sensations Yami no Yuugi was causing to his right hip. Instead, the smaller one could feel the heat of the hand so near his erection, so near his most private area.

 

And the strange, new longing increased. Yuugi could feel it burning his insides. Craving, wanting, longing, needing, a need for something to be done, something he didn't realize at first. But suddenly he understood. He craved being touched *there*. The longing, the desire for his Yami to discover his nearly fully developed erection... to touch, to stroke, to caress, to taint; it was barely a step away from being a painful sensation.

 

Yuugi opened his clouded eyes and looked into the passionate fire of the other.

 

"Mou hitori,..." he whispered pleadingly, breathlessly, body squirming with want and craving. "Please, please! Oh please!"

 

Yami no Yuugi chuckled quietly yet hungrily, his hand wandering to the other inner thigh, crawling high, bypassing where Yuugi wanted so badly to be touched, barely. The answer to his actions was a very frustrated moan. The Yami chuckled again, crawling up to his light to involve him in another intense kiss.

 

"Close your eyes, my light," he finally whispered huskily. Yuugi obeyed, knowing by now that he could really trust his other half. He could feel it with every fiber of his being and his feelings had never left him down before.

 

He could feel Yami no Yuugi moving above him, but he couldn't tell what exactly was happening. So he lay there, eyes closed, panting, anticipating, waiting for whatever it was his other had planned. A deep chuckle was the only warning he got.

 

Suddenly there was heat and wetness taking him to a point beyond pleasure. He could feel soft lips touching the head of his sensitive erection, slowly engulfing it deeper into this sweet, sweet cavern promising pleasure.

 

Out of reflex Yuugi's hips bucked up and he screamed, screaming out his bliss, passion, wonder, desire, pleasure. The blood in his veins was rushing, heartbeat pounding in his ears. It was so indescribable. He wanted to buck his hips again, every nerve in his body screaming for more of this.

 

But this time strong hands prevented him from moving at all.

 

_"Not so wild, beloved!"_ The small one could hear the husky whisper over their shared mind link. _"You will be granted what you desire soon enough."_

 

A helpless moan escaped the smaller one's mouth and he threw his head from one side to the other, helpless, restless, not knowing how to fall deeper into the unbearable pleasure, to give away all and just let it happen.

 

"Mou... kami, mou hitori no..."

 

Yuugi was unable to finish the sentence as another moan forced itself out of his throat.

 

"Good, so good!" he whispered, delight now shining in his widely opened eyes. Yami no Yuugi chuckled slightly while continuing his work, the vibration of the sound elicited another sweet cry from his beloved's mouth.

 

_"Such a lovely voice,"_ he whispered over their mind. _"The way you cry, the way you moan, the pleasure so obvious within the noises you make. By the gods I want to hear more, so much more. It's so addicting. Please sing me more, precious light! Sing louder!"_

 

And as if to add weight to his words he sucked harder, his tongue stimulating and teasing the sensitive flesh. Yuugi cried out again, his head now tossing even more violently from left to right. His body shook, trying desperately to free itself from the strong hands preventing any movement that would bury him deeper into this oh-so-talented-mouth, this bliss, heaven, the place where at this very moment his whole world was focused on.

 

The burning inside increased again and suddenly every nerve in his body tensed up. Yuugi thought he would die of nearly unbearable pleasure, his mouth opening in a silent scream. But out of the blue the heat and wetness vanished, leaving him panting heavily and moaning with loss and disappointment.

 

However, he wasn't left mourning for too long when Yami no Yuugi crawled up again to kiss his light deeply. The small one, as before, allowed the darkness to dominate the kiss, allowed him to explore the cavern and to play with the other tongue. When the two muscles clashed together, it sent new sparks of want and lust through their bodies.

 

Yuugi, in answer, moaned deeply, having realized by now that the vibrating of the sounds turned his yami on further. The darkness pressed harder against the light's lips, every single movement against the smaller one's body, desperate.

 

The taller one almost seemed to drink the sweet lips, as if trying to swallow everything he could, to keep the unique taste of his hikari within him forever, and the other's moans and body’s response by way of rubbing desperately against his own skin, did nothing but encourage his actions further.

 

Finally Yami no Yuugi broke away from the sweet lips again, leaving both of them panting heavily. But Yuugi was now desperate for more. Drunk on love and with a foggy mind, he opened glassy eyes filled with new discovered love and affection and even shameless lust for his other half.

 

Kiss-bruised, heated lips half opened to give a teasing tongue the chance to come out and play, touched the burning skin of the darkness. Sweetly and with the utmost care, Yuugi kissed and licked every sensitive part he was able to reach on the delicate neck. He wanted, no, needed to explore, to taste sin and lust, darkness and want, sweat, need and heat. The Yami, delighted with the sudden boldness of his light, threw his head back and moaned when he felt the wonderful bubbling sensation deep within that his hikari set in motion.

 

"Aibou!" he whispered. "So good... so enticing... I want you so much. Oh how I want you. Please offer me your body - whole! I crave to feel your sweet heat from inside."

 

This brought Yuugi out of his trance state. Though it took another moment for the words to sink in and when he finally registered what his darkness had requested, he became deep red and froze. A little embarrassed, he watched as his yami lazily stroked his still red face, awaiting his answer.

 

Yuugi was not an idiot. Though he’d never really fallen in love or had any forms of sexual experience, he knew how things worked, even between males, not only with a female. Some of the old fear returned and a little shaken, he took one of the yami's hands.

 

"I am scared," he admitted quietly. "I know there is a way to perform what you wish for and I am feeling so much desire, even craving to be taken, to see, to feel, but... Yet I can't help but be afraid as well. It seems just so... It will hurt a lot, won't it?"

 

Yami no Yuugi smiled, loving, lusting, wanting, needing and craving just as much as his sweet, shy, fearing hikari did. He embraced his light, stroking his body soothingly.

 

"The first time always hurts, or so it is said," he told the other. "But it doesn't have to. If we are very careful, it won't hurt and you know by now that I am careful when it comes to you, don't you? If you did not expect me to be slow, gentle and careful, you would have already said 'no'."

 

Yuugi smiled, a little less shaken, longing shining in his eyes and hugged his other half.

 

"I trust you," he whispered into the crook of the darkness' neck. "Not entirely, please forgive me, but I trust you when it concerns me alone. You would never harm me; this is what I have finally understood this night. And... and I think I am falling in love with you. Desperately in love. You have been so fascinating, enchanting all the time since I realized your existence. I already need you so much, I... I've never had someone show me so much love and devotion before. I can't think of a life without you anymore. You drew me into tempting, tainting darkness and never has anything in my whole life felt so right. Even now, I am so afraid that I'll wake up the next morning and everything will turn out to be only a dream."

 

Yami no Yuugi tightened his arms around the smaller one's body and gave his ear, which he was able to reach in his current position, a light kiss.

 

"Don't fear this, my beautiful aibou. This is no dream. I'll still be there in the morning, be assured. I won't leave you. You are mine! I have claimed you, will claim you whole and forever, because this is the way it should be since the moment you decided to give yourself to me. You are mine as I am yours! Yours to claim, yours to want, to need, to care and to heal with that beautiful light of yours."

 

"Mine," Yuugi responded thoughtfully, enchanted and captured by the smooth, powerful, beautiful voice of his darkness.

 

"So then," - he raised his head to gaze into red, burning eyes - "if it will not hurt, not too much at last... I want this night to be whole. I want completion!"

 

The darkness smiled widely, sinful and lovingly at the same time.

 

"As you wish, my love! But," he became serious again, "we need to prepare, especially you; your beautiful, untouched body needs to be prepared."

 

He grinned slightly while he watched Yuugi blush. But the small one nodded nonetheless, trust and determination shining openly in his eyes.

 

"What do I have to do?"

 

The taller one looked thoughtful for a moment, measuring the sweet being before him with his eyes.

 

"Yuugi, do you trust yourself enough to perform the same treatment on me as I just performed on you?" the darkness finally asked softly while his hand stroked lovingly over the heated cheek. "I can't take you like this, not when it's your first time. It will hurt and I promised to never hurt you. This is why we need something for lubrication. It makes it easier."

 

Yuugi shyly glanced at the proud erection sported by his other half and thought about what Yami no Yuugi had done to his own just seconds before with his sensual mouth. The slightly smaller one blushed deep red. The yami smirked at the sight but soon it turned into a soft, soothing smile.

 

"You don't have to do this," he assured. "We can find another way."

  
But Yuugi looked at his other half in the eye silently, while debating with himself in his mind. This was the night where he broke all taboos. He had taken one step after another, allowing his yami near him, to touch him, to seduce him, to please and devour him in bliss and sin, even though he had been so, so afraid.

 

But until now everything that had happened was good and heaven-like. To be honest, he had never felt this good and alive before. So why back out now? The whole night he had done things he never thought he would ever do, and he also felt a little like he had to repay his darkness for all the wonderful feelings he had received. He wanted his yami to feel the same.

 

Slowly and shyly, a little afraid that he wouldn't succeed in pleasing his other half, the smaller one bent down and kissed the tip of the erection before carefully taking the head into his mouth, allowing himself to taste and adjust to the foreign flavor he was confronted with.

 

Yami no Yuugi, feeling wetness and heat, groaned out loud and threw back his head in rapture. His body, used to being tensed and alert, gave in to the sweet ministrations the hikari was handing out for the first time. Darkness allowed himself to become lost in bliss and rapture, feeling the tongue unconsciously working its magic on his now painfully erect flesh. His hands found the head of his light and he stroked through the thick, soft hair lovingly.

 

Yuugi did his best to remember his yami's previous actions as best as he could. His efforts earned him a purr, coming deep from the darkness' throat.

 

"Good Yuugi, skilled lover," he whispered in delight. "You are talented. But now try and turn around that I can reach your sweet backside!"

 

While saying this Yami no Yuugi's hands left his hikari's head. With one hand, he helped Yuugi to comply, turning his body around without interrupting Yugi's tender licking.

 

With his other hand Yami no Yuugi took two fingers into his own mouth. He sucked on them sinfully, synchronizing the movements with those of his lover's working mouth, trying to wet the fingers as best as he was able to.

 

Meanwhile, Yuugi had succeeded in turning around enough that his yami was able to reach his buttocks. The darkness praised his hikari over their mind link, since he wasn't able to speak.

 

Finally, when he was satisfied with his own work, and sure that Yuugi was still deeply occupied with his work, the darkness freed his now wet fingers and started gently caressing his lover's backside.

 

After he made sure that the hikari was not tense, the taller one carefully inserted the first, wet finger into his beloved's body. The sudden foreign feeling inside his body caused Yuugi to suddenly halt his actions. The feeling of the intruder didn't hurt at all but it was unusual; it felt really strange and it took him by surprise.

 

_"Just relax and feel!"_ Yami no Yuugi whispered over the mind link. _"Try to not tense up then everything will be all right. I will be slow and careful."_

 

Yuugi nodded as well as he was able to with his darkness' erection still in his mouth. Hesitatingly he continued to work on the sensitive skin between his lips, which elicited a mix between a moan and a purr from his yami.

 

The light closed his eyes to just feel, feel what he was doing and also feel what was being done to him. It didn't take long and the finger inside of him didn't feel foreign anymore.

 

_"Warm,"_ he breathed through mind, lapping over the throbbing erection of his other to show his affection, for what he'd received. The answer from his yami was another purr which soon turned into a moan when Yuugi became a little bolder and started to suck strongly on the pulsating member in his mouth.

 

Yami no Yuugi threw his head back in delight and it took all his willpower to keep himself from thrusting his body deeper into this sweet, sweet, blissful cavern of pleasure, heat, wetness and heaven. He did his best to keep his mind occupied with his own task ahead.

 

He knew his beloved was ready for the next step, so he pulled his finger out of the sweet, warm tightness of Yuugi's insides and lapped over his fingers again before inserting two of them inside the heat.

 

This time the sudden entering of the fingers didn't take the hikari by surprise. Instead his body welcomed the intruders, his senses already looking forward to the sweetness which would follow soon. He moaned a little when the fingers brushed his insides, stroking, stretching, preparing, increasing this wonderful feeling of need and desire; oh he couldn't wait much longer.

 

His darkness had taught him so much this night, so many feelings, so much bliss, so much pleasure. His fear was long gone, leaving only trust and craving behind. Again, a moan of anticipation rumbled deep within his throat, adding further strokes and caresses to the sensitive flesh within his mouth. He could feel Yami no Yuugi draw a sharp intake of breath, body shuddering with the pleasant ministrations.

 

Yami no Yuugi could barely able to hold back anymore, tension and need building up so much that the yami feared he won't be able to hold back, that he would find his fulfillment too soon in his beloved's mouth.

 

But as though Yuugi knew about his other's fear, his current actions on the erection stilled a little when he felt the body and even the sweet caresses over his mind, tensing up. He only breathed softly over the stiffened flesh now, slightly kissing and licking here and there until the darkness had calmed down enough to bear the embrace of wetness and heat again.

 

He groaned and moaned, thrashing around in pleasure. His thoughts were thick, overflowing with a need for something desperately. He wanted; he craved; he needed. He wanted to ravish Yuugi; he craved devouring Yuugi; he needed to mark Yuugi as his and his alone. The darkness forced himself to stretch the smaller one a little more. He scissored inside the body, until he was more than sure, that the beloved being would be safe from pain, left ready, eager and willing to be finally taken.

 

The taller of the two stroked and kneaded the soft flesh of his light's butt and sent small kisses and caresses down their link, telling the other that it was time.

 

_"So, I am ready?"_ the hikari breathed over their mind link. _"Should I stop now? I just hope I did what you wanted me to do well enough."_

 

He blushed a little and freed the heated erection of his darkness from his mouth. Yami no Yuugi chuckled deeply and pulled the light towards him to reward his former actions with a wild, ravishing kiss.

 

_"I can still feel the heat and wetness of that wonderful, skilled little mouth of yours, beloved,"_ the yami answered with a purr. _"I think this will do for the lube which we don't have. You are very smart, aibou; I am very impressed. You knew your work was not to fulfill my pleasure; that is why you occasionally slowed down your actions, didn't you? My clever little lover, as a reward_ _I will do all I can so that even comparing the bliss you will receive to heaven won’t do it justice._ _"_

"Mou hitori no boku," Yuugi breathed, his cheeks warm and burning, reddish with excitement and a little embarrassment.

 

"Lay down onto your back, beautiful mine," Yami no Yuugi ordered softly with a soothing smile on his lips. "We should move on before your sweet work becomes dry again."

 

Still slightly red the smaller one complied and laid back slowly, his own burning eyes never leaving the ones of his darkness, his lover, his caretaker, bringer of sin and tainted darkness, teacher of pleasure and love, of honesty and trust. He realized that this one, this spirit, this enigma was the one he wanted to keep by his side, now and forever. He wanted to tame his darkness while at the same time, let himself grow wild.

 

It was incredible how quick his whole view of the world had changed just because of one small decision: his decision to allow his yami to see him, to come and visit their soulrooms. But deep within him, Yuugi had realized long ago, that ever since he'd had the slightest idea of his other's existence, he'd been drawn to this darkness like a moth to flames. Somehow it seemed like something lay deep within his heart, a feeling, a remembrance of a past he couldn't quite grasp.

 

But this feeling in his heart had guided him through the whole night so far, had allowed him to get to know his Darkness, to sort out his feelings and to realize that his other was not what he thought he was, that there was no reason to fear him.

 

Yuugi was brought out of any further musings when he suddenly felt his darkness settling down on him, rubbing his body slightly over his own. The hikari let out a small sigh and allowed thoughts to leave his mind. In the morning there would be some more time to sort out everything that happened tonight, but for now there were more important things, like his yami who was smirking down at him, hands traveling along his sensitive sides until they reached the delicate hips.

 

Yami no Yuugi settled himself between his beloved bedmate's legs and parted them a little more before looking back into the other's eyes.

 

"You have to be relaxed and open wide for me, aibou," he breathed quietly, his voice thick and tensed with suppressed excitement, want and need, so, so, so much need for heat, tightness, pleasure and heaven that it was really, really difficult for him to resist much longer.

 

Yuugi, as if sensing the desperation his yami had, nodded without a word and smiled. His eyes reflected the same want and need, the lust and heat so strong that there was no room for fear of pain or doubt. He trusted, needed, wanted and craved so much, that he was not able to voice it anymore. Instead, he opened the mind link he shared with his lover wide to allow his Darkness to learn how he felt, how he craved, that he was willing and ready and wanting and needing all along.

 

The taller one groaned at the sudden bombardment of his mind, the lust of his other nearly bringing him over the edge. He answered the desperate call of his light by opening his own mind, sharing the carnal hunger, his own need and lust for his light.

 

Eyes glazed over, locked with each other. Yami no Yuugi positioned himself at his lover's entrance and, after taking a deep breath to calm himself so he wouldn't move too fast and hurt his lover, he slowly, oh so slowly entered the sweet virgin body of his beloved light.

 

Yuugi held his breath when the not-so-foreign feeling of being filled returned. However, this time it was different; the feeling was new again since this was something entirely different from the two fingers he had inside him before. For a moment he felt a slight pain as his insides were stretched a little more, since the erection of his darkness was a little bigger than his two fingers had been.

 

But the pain vanished before the smaller one had enough time to fully register it. The only thing left was the hard and warm flesh, stroking his insides and slowly filling him more and more, until his darkness was buried completely within him, both being left panting and breathing heavily.

 

"Sweet lover mine," the yami breathed in bliss and pleasure. "You feel so good. When I am sure you won't be hurt, please forgive me if I can't hold back anymore. I am losing my mind being within you. So deep, so tight, so sweet. How could I resist such alluring sin forever?"

 

"I don't expect you to," Yuugi whispered, eyes closing to adjust and enjoy the new sensations. "And I don't want you to! I want to feel all of you, your whole nature of lovemaking. I want to feel it so much, it nearly hurts so deep in my heart."

 

"Aibou, my aibou", the darkness whispered, delighted, while slowly pulling himself out of the body again just to push back in with a little more speed. Yuugi sighed quietly, now familiar with the feeling of being filled and he really felt no pain, only a strange satisfaction and the first new sparks of pleasure.

 

"Move, beloved," he whispered, his wide, open eyes boring into red pools, coaxing, begging, wanting. "Move, I am ready for you now. Give me all you have; I can take it. I want it, I want you!"

 

And to make his point he spread his legs as wide as he was able to, inviting and allowing his yami full access to do as he pleased, for him to let go of all thoughts and control. Even if Yuugi hadn't been warned by his darkness before, he could feel the desperation through the link, feel the bliss and pleasure the other felt by burying deep within his beloved light.

 

Yami no Yuugi's eyes seemed to burn with a fire which put everything from before aside. He licked his lips hungrily, before bending down to nip at the sweet bottom lip of his beloved. Not being satisfied with just this small sign of affection and want, the yami pushed himself out of his hikari's body again and then slammed back inside, this time not so softly, testing, caring, but with a simple carnal desperation for friction, for heat and pleasure, fire and sparks and oh how did he love to hear the beautiful voice of his aibou, moaning and sighing just because of his movements.

 

The darkness began to speed up his movements unconsciously. With no control left over his actions he pushed harder, trying to bury himself into the heat and tightness as deep as possible. His hungry lips searched for his mate's, ravishing and devouring with the desperation of a starving man, drinking, tasting, nibbling and fighting with the other's tongue, just as desperate as his own, rubbing, needing and still not satisfied, their kiss becoming even more wild and untamed, just like a storm.

 

There was no control anymore; only want, to have and take, heat, sparks and fire was left. Groans and moans, swallowed by fighting mouths, eyes closed in absolute bliss and ultimate pleasure. Incoherent words were spoken over their mind link, Yuugi begging and begging, wanting and receiving; his darkness desiring, giving, taking and pushing, melting their bodies into one so intense, so fulfilling, leaving only pleasure in the mind of his Light until the small one was not able to tell where he ended and his darkness began anymore.

 

His now slowly straining body bucked up, meeting every thrust of his darkness unconsciously, helping to bury the taller one even deeper within his depths and it caused the yami to hit something there which left the smaller one moaning and begging, feeling heat and lust that he never knew existed.

 

_"Please, mou hitori...!"_ he nearly screamed over their mind link, not even realizing that he'd spoken at all. _"Please, please, please, please, oh please! Need so much, do it again, oh YES!"_

 

Yuugi's eyes snapped open in bliss and his delicate body arched up again. Hands which had wound themselves around the taller one's back ages ago, clawed into the soft flesh, causing the Yami to groan loudly, not in pain but in pure lust. Red, burning eyes, clouded and burning at the same time, snapped open, meeting the glittering pools of his lover.

 

The darkness broke the desperate kiss they shared, finding the offered flesh of the neck. This time, he nipped a little more harshly, sometimes even biting shortly but sharply, causing his beloved to gasp, but not in pain; not at all.

 

_"Love you, sweet aibou,"_ the yami whispered over their mind link, a possessive edge within the voice. _"Never leave me, beloved! "Loveyouloveyougoodsowarmsotightandmoreandmineandmineandalwaysmine!"_

 

His movements were becoming frantic now, their bodies covered with sweat started to shudder and tense and heaven was so, so near. He needed and craved but at the same time he didn't. And he feared the end, wishing to go on forever and ever, never to leave this beautiful, sweet place of heat and tightness again. But he couldn't stop anyway, his body moving on its own, slamming inside into bliss again and again, hitting his beloved's sweet spot with every thrust now.

 

Yuugi wanted to scream; so intense were the feelings he received every time his darkness hit his prostate deep inside him. His body seemed to be bathing in flames while sweet, sweet pressure was building up deep inside. He felt like he couldn't breath anymore, that he didn't need to, just as long as he was feeling what he felt right now.

 

The faster and with more strength that his yami moved inside him, the more he felt like his body wanted to explode. He even craved it, yearning for sweet release while at the same time fearing it, fearing that with the one wonderful, final thrust their sweet union would be at its highest point, yet everything would be over.

 

He now knew what Yami no Yuugi meant when he'd told him he would show him a world beyond heaven, but he just didn't want to ever leave this heaven again. It was too good, too strong, so wonderful and he felt so alive and free in this world of emotion, heat, passion, lust, in the strong arms of his other self that he didn't want to ever end it and be back on the earth of reality again.

 

But like his yami, he couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. Eyes squeezing tight, his head tossing and turning, moan after moan leaving his half open mouth while his darkness groaned, purred, kissed, nipped and bit the sweet, soft flesh. In the last stages, without thinking, they opened their minds to each other, pouring emotions, bliss, heat and enjoyment over to the other, bathing in the sweet pleasure they felt.

 

And finally, wonderful heat burned deep into minds, bodies tensing up, heartbeats increasing, breath hitching in their throats while nails dug into delicate flesh. One last thrust and then the world seemed to explode, twin screams echoed through the maze of the darkness' soulroom, while two dripping wet bodies arched against each other one last time, light and darkness finding their fulfillment in each others arms.

 

Exhausted and tired, but satisfied after all, Yami no Yuugi allowed himself to gently fall onto his beloved mate whose body was still shuddering under the pleasant after-effects of the orgasm he had just experienced. The darkness' body was slightly shaking as well, his blood still burning and warm, spreading the delightful heat all over his body.

 

The hikari was breathing heavily under him, his eyes still closed and even though the after-effects he comprehended were just as sweet as what his other half felt, it took him a while to work out what had just happened and to calm down a little again.

 

The darkness' breathing was restless and fast, just like his Yuugi's. Slowly and a little tiredly, he extended a hand to stroke his lover's soft, burning cheeks and pushed some of the damp strands out of his face. It took them both some more time to calm down before Yuugi was capable of opening his eyes and the yami finally felt he was able to push himself out of the heat of his light's body, though not with a great amount of regret.

 

The taller rolled beside his lover and then looked the other straight in the eyes.

 

"Beautiful," he whispered and showed the smaller one a soft, loving smile. "You were wonderful, my sweet, sweet aibou. I loved every second of our lovemaking and it's so addicting. You are such an addiction; always have been, always will be and now you are mine!"

 

The other blinked tiredly and gave his darkness a small, thankful smile in return after hearing what he said.

 

"Yours, as you are mine?" Yuugi questioned and the Darkness nodded.

 

"Yes, as I am yours, my beloved. But now, stop trying to think about it. You are tired; we are both tired. Go to sleep, aibou. You need to rest. After all you have school tomorrow."

 

The hikari yawned and watched as his yami arranged the blankets around their bodies to keep them warm.

 

"I'll try to," he whispered. "And thank you so much. What you did... I've never felt as I did tonight and I loved it. So thank you, mou hitori no boku!"

 

The other nodded, pleased and satisfied while he wound his arms around the beloved teen.

 

"You are welcome, aibou!"

 

Yuugi smiled sleepily, snuggling deeper into the strong embrace of his other half and to the sudden surprise of the darkness, he whispered, "Thank you, pharaoh; my pharaoh," before sleep finally took him away.

 

The yami stayed up a little longer, watching the even breathing of his lover, surprise and wonder lying in his eyes. But the darkness wasn't able to think for much longer about what his hikari had said last. His eyes drooped and finally he found sleep while holding the beloved body close and protected against his own.

 

Lots of questions were still left open and answers would be given in time; but right now, both of them were contented to sleep and to feel the warmth of the other. Everything else could wait. And morning would come anyway - later.

 

Owari


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction. I write only for fun and to get better at English. ^__^
> 
> And I mustn’t forget, many thanks to Deb and SF for betareading.

* * *

The first streaks of sunshine shone through a small skylight, brightening the room and turning the darkness into small, harmless shadows. On the bed a figure rustled under the covers, slowly awakening to the new day.

 

When Yuugi first opened his eyes, he was greeted with the blurry sight of his own room. Tired and yawning he rubbed over his eyelids to get his sight into focus and looked again. Now his room was clear to see, bright and welcoming, neat and tidy, just as it had been when he went to bed.

 

But as soon as this conclusion showed up in his mind, his eyes became wide with shock and sudden realization. He never went to bed! He'd gone to the two rooms in his heart, the place where his other half lived when he didn't use his body. He had been with him, started to get to know him... and even slept with him!

 

And now he was back again, here in his room. And he was alone. Shock jolted through his body like lightning when he remembered what happened in his soul room. Was it really all a dream as he had feared before? Did he ever possess a puzzle with a spirit? Or was this spirit evil after all and the nice being he had stayed with in his dreams only a creation of his deepest wishes and desires?

 

Yuugi was frightened by these by the sheer thought of it all. He didn't want to be alone; he didn't want to be without his darkness. He had never intended to wake up again. His panic was so immense that the petite teenager didn't even feel the warm caresses inside of his mind nor did he notice that suddenly, another person had appeared inside his room.

 

Sunlight from the small window shone right against the young man standing in the middle of the room. But the light wasn't blocked by the figure fully. Most of the light shone right through the strange body, leaving the impression of the person being surreal and transparent.

 

But Yuugi didn't notice any of this. He had curled up on the bed, arms around his knees, his whole body shaking while his face gave away the desperation he felt.

 

"Please," he whispered, "mou hitori no boku, I don't want this to be. I don't want to be alone!"

 

Suddenly there was a mixture of warmth and some kind of wind pressing against his back whilst another part of this strange sensation wound around his body, taking him into an embrace from behind. It felt solid against his back and at the same time it was like lying on the surface of water, but without becoming wet.

 

Yuugi shrieked quietly, a little in surprise, part in shock and fear.

 

"But you aren't alone, sweet lover mine," someone whispered against his ear. A strong, deep, sensual, warm sounding voice, shattered the hikari's fear and loneliness with only one word.

 

"I am here, aibou!"

 

The addressed struggled to be able to turn around in the embrace to look directly into red burning depths. His yami was really sitting in front of him, a small, warm smile on his face.

 

"I promised I'd never leave you alone, now didn't I? And I won't break that promise. Not when it comes to you, precious one."

 

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yuugi cried out, happiness and wonder shining in his eyes. "But... how?"

 

The yami shook his head, while hugging the other a little tighter.

 

"I could feel your distress and fear, aibou. I tried to soothe you, sending warmth and assurance to your mind, but you didn't notice. So I tried to show myself, and it worked."

 

Yuugi tried to suppress the sob that wanted to escape his throat. He felt so happy, knowing what he remembered wasn't a dream.

 

"Stay with me, mou hitori no boku," he whispered, smiling up at the ghostly form of his other. "Never, ever leave me, please."

 

The dark one stroked over his beloved one's cheek, smiling back softly, soothingly.

 

"Never," he whispered. "Never will I leave you. But, aibou, as much as I hate to interrupt this, I think your grandfather just called you from downstairs. You have school today, don't you?"

 

The light nodded absentminded, never moving until the words of what had been said finally sunk in. And with a cry he dashed out of the room, a chuckling spirit following.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuugi barely made it in time for school and it wasn't only due to the fact that he had gotten up late. During breakfast he'd realized that it wasn't exactly pleasant for him to walk. His yami was more than upset with the discovery and Yuugi needed to reassure him three times that it was OK and that he really didn't mind.

 

Even though he now felt a little uneasy and sore, it didn't change his mood and he walked into the class with the biggest smile ever on his face; a condition which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

 

"Hey, Yuugi, you look really happy!" Jonouchi shouted before attacking the smaller one with a strong hug.

 

 _"Mou hitori no boku!_ _Help!"_ the hikari joked and his other only chuckled. When he was set free again, Anzu was the next to measure him.

 

"Jonouchi is right," she confirmed and smiled. "You really look better."

 

Honda nodded his approval by her side as well. Yuugi looked shyly at the ground, a small smile on his lips.

 

"Thank you," he said quietly. "And yes, I feel better. Because I have been wrong."

 

"Huh?" the others looked puzzled.

 

"We talked," the light explained. "I now know that I don't have to fear him."

 

A small red blush covered his cheeks.

 

"And he promised to try and change. He won't be so mad and insane anymore with his games. I'll help him to be less cruel, for him to overcome his madness and find his way back to himself, to his true nature. As a reward," he looked up, smiling brightly, "I will try to become stronger."

 

For a second all his friends were utterly silent, speechless and shocked at the sudden declaration from their petite friend. But then all of them spoke out at the same time.

 

"That's a great goal, Yuugi!"

 

"But you are strong!"

 

"You can talk to him? How?"

 

"What did you talk about?"

 

"How is he? Is he nice?"

 

"You solved your problems?"

 

"Does mou hitori no Yuugi have his own name?"

 

Yuugi just laughed, happy and amused by the sudden attack of questions from his friends. He watched his yami standing beside him, smirking as well, amused by his lover's best friends. This was, until Jonouchi asked one fateful question.

 

"By the way, Yuugi, what else happened yesterday?"

 

When the hikari looked at his best friend, confusion in his eyes, the blonde blushed and added unsurely, "Well, I might be mistaken but... it seemed that you were limping slightly."

 

Yuugi immediately became deep red and he quickly looked to the side to hide his embarrassment caused by the pictures crossing his mind.

 

"Come on, Yuugi, you can tell us; we are your friends," Jonouchi coaxed and Honda nodded seriously.

  
"Yeah, Jonouchi is right. If someone hurt you..."

 

Quickly, the smaller one shook his head.

  
"No, no, no one hurt me and if anyone had, mou hitori no boku would have already punished the person, don't you think?" He tried to smile without blushing too much. "Honestly, nothing bad happened, I swear."

 

"Nyaaa, I didn't say that I suspected a bad thing," Jonouchi returned and smirked a little. "You could as well..."

 

But he was never able to voice more about his assumption since at that moment, their teacher entered the room and called for the students to find their seats.

 

The hikari sat down in his usual place, Yami no Yuugi standing beside him, a thoughtful look on his face.

  
 _"I think Jonouchi-kun suspects something,"_ he told his lover. _"He is more than meets the eye. An interesting enigma and a very good friend."_

 

Yuugi nodded absentmindedly.

 

_"Yeah, there is still a lot about Jonouchi-kun which I don't know. But he is the best friend I've ever had."_

  
The petite teen smiled though brows still knitted together in deep thought.

 

"Aibou, what's on your mind?" the yami asked, concern and care in the deep, love filled voice. But Yuugi didn't respond, instead keeping the thoughtful look up on his face, while his teacher was busy talking with the class representative. But suddenly, he looked up again at the translucent form of his darkness.

 

 _"Ne, mou hitori no boku?"_ the light asked, embarrassment clearly heard in his mind voice. _"How come I am not only feeling sore on my back but... well around... you know... the part you used as well?"_

 

By now he was blushing furiously, not even daring to name what he meant because he felt too shy about the whole topic. He could hear his other half laughing quietly through their mind link.

 

 _"This is because we share one body, sweet lover,"_ he explained before the amusement in his voice changed to a slightly apologizing tone. _"I fear that as long as we share your body, it will not only show the symptoms of what you experience in our soul rooms, but what I do as well. So, you now have to bear both after-effects, yours as well as mine. I am really sorry about that, I never thought something like this could happen. I should have known better."_

 

But Yuugi just smiled.

 

_"That's OK, I am a little shy to admit this but... it was really worth it, so stop blaming yourself!"_

 

Their talking was suddenly interrupted when the voice of the teacher interrupted their conversation over mind link.

 

"Class, we have a new student today! May I introduce to you: Bakura Ryou!"

 

Curious and excited, the students looked over the shy, smiling boy with white-blonde hair. Yuugi regarded him too and he could feel his other half measuring this Bakura as well. Then all of a sudden, the darkness in his mind stirred, alarmed and surprised.

 

"Aibou, remember what we talked about last night; the promise I made? I think I will try to start changing and keep my usual actions from today on," the darkness suddenly declared, feeling something would happen soon. And though he didn't know exactly what the enigma of the new student was - Yuugi smiled.

 

Owari


End file.
